Dreams of the Heart
by LittlexWing
Summary: Epilogue all the characters are at peace now, Rhen saved the world from darkness. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but I own the extra characters.

Rhen: she will update as soon as possible.

Gary: runs a hand through his brown hair, and lets out his trade mark smirk she has to have 5 reviews before she updates.

Dreams of the heart

Chapter one: Unexpected Meetings

A young girl was running away from an angry scyther, she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground, she looked back and gasped in fear, she closed her eyes tight, waiting for the scyther to slice her apart, it never happened. She heard the painful cries from the scyther. She opened her eyes a little to see a skitty using scratch attack on scyther. She cheered for Skitty, after the Scyther ran away, Skitty walked over to the little girl and meowed. The little girl patted the Skitty and said "Thankyou Skitty, for saving me." she pulled out a pecha berry and gave it to the Skitty, the little girl knew that Scyther was her step brothers, she knew she had no choice but to go back to her step brothers clutches, She said to the Skitty "I'll name you Luna." the Skitty jumped into the young girls lap and started to purr, the young girl giggled. The Skitty jumped out of the little girls lap and started to walk away, the young girl called out "One day we will meet again." the Skitty looked back at her and nodded, before walking off. The little girl went back to her Step brother.

3 years later...

The girl jerked awake, covered in sweat. "No, not that dream again..." She whispers. The said dream was not really that, it was memories. Thoughts of her step brother forcing himself onto her time after time, made her shiver every time something brought them to her mind. Her 'dreams' were doing that effectively.

She lifts her trembling hand to her face, only to startle as her cheek hurted from the contact. Right, he had slapped her when he had done it again last night. She couldn't stop the tears from emerging from her eyes.

With much struggle to regain control, she forced the tears back and decided to do something about it. She quickly pulled her clothes to herself and put them on, she got to her feet, which collapsed underneath her, quickly using her reflexes, she grabbed the bed side post, and pulled herself back up.

She walked over to the chested drawers and pulled out a key. She looked at the window and knew that would be her only escape, each time she tried to escape, she was always caught, and punished servearly.

She thought "_Is it worth trying to escape again?"_ she heard foot steps, the door opened to reveal her step brother and two pokemon, on the right side of him was a Manectric, and on his left was a Sableye.

She looked at his pokemon, He said "Just a few precautions." he smiled evily, before walking out, leaving Manectric there in the same room. She eyed the Manectric, she kneeled down and and pulled out an old beaten up bag.

She opened it and found her step mothers poke'dex, 2 unused poke' balls, some clothes, and a poke' gear. She grabbed her diary, some of her clothes, a blanket, a pillow, and some berries (Oran, pecha, and ect.).

She looked at Manectric, which fell asleep. She quietly walked to the window, and tied a rope to the bed post, she climbed out carefully, and down.

She ran into the forest as fast and as quietly as she could.

In the forest...

She kept running even though she knew that he wouldn't find out she was gome until tomorrow. She stopped running in a small clearing, she was tired, thirsty, and her lower reigions were starting to hurt. She heard flowing water, she walked past the trees, and bushes, just to see a river.

She walked over to the rivers bank and kneeled down, cupping her hands and taking some water into them, she bought the water to her angel pink lips and drank the water.

She noticed it was getting dark, so she pulled out a sheet, her pillow, and blanket. She folded the sheet in half and layed it down gentally, next she placed her pillow down, and lastly she gracefully put her blanket down, shewalked off and got some firewood and walked back.

She started the fire, and pulled out an Oran and Pecha berry. She noticed an Eevee walked up to her.

The girl smiled and said "Hello little guy, my names Rhen." the eevee meowed and sniffed her Oran berry. Rhen saw that the Eevee was hungry, so she placed the Oran berry in front of Eevee and bit into her Pecha berry.

After 15 mins...

They were finished their berry each, Eevee was curled up next to her, she laid down and went to sleep.

The next morning...

Rhen awoke, due to the Eevee rubbing it's head into her side, which made the girl giggle. She sat up and started to rub the sleep from her eyes. Eevee jumped into her lap and started to purr.

Rhen smiled at her little friend, she pulled out an Oran an a Pecha berry, and a poke' ball fell out and landed next to Eevee.

Eevee sniffed the poke' ball and touched it with it's nose dissappearing into the poke' ball, the ball shook 3 times and stopped.

Rhen smiled and picked the poke' ball up and said "Eevee, come on out!." Eevee came out and meowed. Rhen packed the sheet, pillow, and blanket away, they both ate their berry and were ready to leave. Rhen and Eevee heared rustling in the bushes, they closer and saw a boy aged 15, and he had an Absol walking by his side loyaly. The boy had chocolate brown hair, and was wearing a long sleeved purple/ blue shirt, long dark blue shorts, and was wearing stirdy light brown boots, and also a yellow and green Yin & Yang medallion around his neck.

Rhen got into a battle position, which also got Eevee into a battle stance.

He looked at them. He saw a 13 year old girl with long honey brown hair, majestic emerald eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with a orange collar and a yellow bow on the front, and a mid-length orange skirt.

Rhen said "Who are you?". He looked at her and smiled.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but I own the extra characters.

Rhen: she will update as soon as possible.

Gary: runs a hand through his brown hair, and lets out his trade mark smirk she has to have 5 reviews before she updates.

Re-cap of last time:

_Rhen and Eevee heared rustling in the bushes, they closer and saw a boy aged 15, and he had an Absol walking by his side loyaly. The boy had chocolate brown hair, and was wearing a long sleeved purple blue shirt, long dark blue shorts, and was wearing stirdy light brown boots, and also a yellow and green Yin & Yang medallion around his neck._

_Rhen got into a battle position, which also got Eevee into a battle stance. _

_He looked at them. He saw a 13 year old girl with long honey brown hair, majestic emerald eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with a orange collar and a yellow bow on the front, and a mid-length orange skirt._

_Rhen said "Who are you?". He looked at her and smiled._

Dreams of the heart

Chapter Two: Promises

She watched the boys every move, He said in a calm like voice "My name is Gary Oak, and your name young lady?" she kneeled down to her Eevee and started to rub it's ears. "My name is Rhen." she said in a soft, low voice, which was just above a whisper. She pulled out a poke' ball and re-called Eevee. She placed the poke' ball on a chain around her neck, and started to walk away.

Gary called out to her "Hey Rhen, wait up.". Rhen froze in place and sure enough Gary was walking up to her, and smiled. Rhen blushed at the way Gary looked. She shook her head, and pushed all those thoughts out of her mind.

Gary checked his Poke' nave to see what town/city was closer, He looked at Rhen more, and noticed cuts & bruses all over her arms and legs. Some fresh and some were old, he looked up to her face and saw a bruse on her left cheek.

He said out loud "We'll be at slateport city tomorrow."

Rhen looked at him and nodded. Absol looked at the girl before her master, still walking along side Gary loyaly.

Around lunch time...

Gary yawned and said "Rhen, i'm making us lunch, ok." Gary stopped and pulled out potatoes, carrots, an onion, and tomatos. He made a make shift table, and grabbed some fire wood and started a fire, cut up all the vegies, and put them in the cooking pot, and put two beef stock cubes in it and tipped water in the pot, before putting it over the fire to boil and cook, stiring it ocasionally.

Rhen looked at Gary, she grasped the poke' ball that was around her neck and said softly "Eevee, time to eat." an Eevee meowed as it appeared.

Rhen pulled out the ringing poke' gear, she went pale when she saw it was her step brother, she fell to her knees and whispered "I should have known i couldn't escape him." Eevee meowed, Gary looked over at her and said "Rhen, how did you get those cuts and bruses?" Rhen covered her cuts and bruses, and said cheerfully "What cuts and bruses?." Gary sighed and said "The one's your trying so hard to cover up."

Rhen looked away and whispered softly "My step brother." Gary dropped the wooden spoon and faced her. He asked "Why would he hurt such a fragile young girl like you Rhen?" She shrugged and said "Lars was unpredictable, he would be nice one second, and mean and visious the next." Gary ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair and asked 'What did you servive on?" Rhen was sitting on the ground with Eevee and Absol, she looked down at her hands and said "Berries." He saw she was talking to Absol and Eevee, like she could understand what they were saying.

Absol Asked "Rhen, you seemed to be scared when your poke' gear rang, Why??"  she looked at Absol and said "Absol, it was my step brother, and... and i'm scared." she bursted out crying and hugged Absol. Gary wallked over to the crying girl and hugged her comfortingly, whispering softly in her ear "I promise i will always protect you Rhen, no matter what." Rhen looked up into his dark sapphire eyes and smiled. Eevee walked up and sat next to Absol, and sniffed the air, the air smelled of wild flower's and spring water. Rhen pulled away from Gary due to the scent in the air, or so she thought.

They ate lunch peacefully, Rhen giggled at the Butterfree landing on Eevee's nose, making him fall backwards, flat on his back, Eevee growled cutely at her and pouted cutely. Rhen picked Eevee up and cuddled into him, and smiled.

Gary asked "So, you want to stop at Storkholem, the place has been abandoned since the king of Loire killed the Elders and villagers, just because they were hiding a legendary pokemon." She nodded, Eevee meowed, they packed everything away, and then continued on their journey, unaware of something watching them.

At Storkholem...

Rhen gasped, and ran into the elder's cottage in front of them. (A/N: If you ever played Terranigma, then you know what i'm talking about. Rhen noticed a blue star & cresent moon appear on her forehead, some unknown force started to pull her into the cottage even more. She walked futher into the cottage, Gary, Absol, and Eevee ran in after her.

Rhen stopped in front of a blue door, and said a few things in the legendary language, which made the door fade away, and reveal stair's, she started to walk down them, she stopped when she heard Gary's voice, saying "Rhen, Rhen we're being chased by wild Poochyena and Mightyena, HELP!!!" She looked back and saw the wild Mightyena and Poochyena chasing her friends, she called out "Mightyena, Poochyena stop." they looked at Rhen and bowed their heads in forgiveness, an old mightyena walked up and said "Lady Rhen, you have returned." She smiled light heartedly "Of course i have old friend, Sion is still down there right?" she asked, watching the old Mightyena sit, He nodded saying "Yes he is, he weep's each night, longing for you." she motioned for Eevee to follow, she walked down the stairs, Gary asked "Rhen, can i come too?" She called out "If you want." He snapped his fingers and ran after her with Absol.

In the basement...

Rhen looked at a boy with silver coloured hair and gold markings on his face, she smiled and called out "Sion, it's me, Rhen." the boy opened his eyes which were ruby red, he smiled, he got up and walked over to her "Rhen is it realy you??" he asked, his ruby eyes looking her up and down, his ruby eyes then looked down to Eevee, which was at his mistresses feet, she nodded saying "It's me Sion, i've missed you so much." she hugged him tightly, he hugged back saying "Rhen i missed you too." he kissed the blue star & cresent moon on her forehead, making it glow pink, he then said "Eevee, good to know your with you past owner." Eevee nodded, Rhen looked at Sion, confused "Past life? Me? Eevee? please explain." he smiled and nodded, he touched Eeve's head, making him glow a purple and white colour.

To Be Continued...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ash: Oh man, so many all nighters to get this chapter right yawns

Rhen: well i'm glad to see you did a cliffhanger at the end of this, and whats gonna happen to my sweet lil Eevee?

Ash: oooh speaking of Eevee, i would like to thank, Spunkey little eevee, T.D, LiliNeko, and my sister's best friend.

Rhen: whats gonna happen to my Eevee Ash?

Ash: hey i'm not gonna tell, it'll ruin the next chapter.

Rhen: the 3rd chapter, which i called "Weaving a story"

Ash: well i better get started on the 3rd chapter for "One Girls Destiny" and this one

Gary: oh and LiliNeko your questions will be answered, by the one and only smirks Gary oak

1) Yes, she will get revenge on her step brother.

Ash: if anyone has any other questions about the story please do not hesatate to ask me, Ta-Ta For Now, love you all

Rhen: oh Ash did you tell them of the compitition that your doing?

Ash: huh? oh yeah, i'm doing a compitition,who ever can answer these two questions correctly will get a place in the story.

here are the questions

1) What is Sion?

2) What is going to happen to Eevee in the next chapter? (and if you say evolve, say what Eevee evolves into)


	3. Chapter 3: Weaving a story

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, but I own the extra characters.

Rhen: she will update as soon as possible.

Gary: runs a hand through his brown hair, and lets out his trade mark smirk she has to have 5 reviews before she updates.

Re-cap of last time:

_In the basement..._

_Rhen looked at a boy with silver coloured hair and gold markings on his face, she smiled and called out "Sion, it's me, Rhen." the boy opened his eyes which were ruby red, he smiled, he got up and walked over to her "Rhen is it realy you??" he asked, his ruby eyes looking her up and down, his ruby eyes then looked down to Eevee, which was at his mistresses feet, she nodded saying "It's me Sion, i've missed you so much." she hugged him tightly, he hugged back saying "Rhen i missed you too." he kissed the blue star & cresent moon on her forehead, making it glow pink, he then said "Eevee, good to know your with you past owner." Eevee nodded, Rhen looked at Sion, confused "Past life? Me? Eevee? please explain." he smiled and nodded, he touched Eeve's head, making him glow a purple and white colour._

Chapter Three: Weaving a story

In the basement still...

Eevee started to get a bit bigger, his eyes were like big sapphires, he grew two thin tails, a red jem appeared in the middle of his forehead, his ears were big, he was evolving.

Rhen saw her Eevee evolve, when she saw the new pokemon she kneeled down to it and hugged it tightly, she whispered "Hello Espeon." Espeon meowed and placed a paw on her arm, she saw this and smiled brightly, Sion's ruby eyes softened as he saw her smile, it made his heart skip a beat, he thought "_She is still the same girl i knew when before she was killed, because of me."_ his golden hair fell out of it's low pony tail, Rhen picked up the ribbon that was in Sion's hair and started to tie his hair back, she made sure to make it tight, but not too tight that it would hurt him, she smiled at her work when it was done, she then said "Sion, you still owe me an explanation." he nodded and said "Of course, well lets sart 200 years ago when your past life was alive." she nodded.

_200 years ago..._

_Just outside Storkholem..._

_A girl with long honey brown hair stood at the lakes edge, her companion was sitting next to her, the girl looked down at her little friend and asked "Espeon, shall we head back?" the Espeon meowed , she smiled, they went to start walking back when a meteor hit the ground, the girl ran over to it and saw a boy with silver hair, he had gold markings on his face, he was wearing a white celestel robe, she kneeled down to him and asked soft worried voice "Sir, Sir are you alright?" he cried out in pain, she said "Arcanine i choose you." she threw a poke' ball into the air and a big dog like pokemon appeared and said "Arcanine." she put the boy onto arcanine's back and said "Arcanine we need to get to my place, lets go." she got onto Arcanine, Espeon jumpped onto Arcanine, and they rode off back to Storkholem._

_In Storkholem..._

_she got the mystreious silver haired boy into her bed, she placed a wash cloth on his forehead to bring down his tempreture, Espeon sat at her side, Arcanine went back into his poke' ball._

_The next morning..._

_The young girl looked down at the sleeping boy, she smiled light heartedly, her Espeon resting in her lap, she stroked his fur softly making him purr, she notied the boy wake up, the boy sat up fast, he looked around and saw the girl sitting next to him, his ruby eyes bored into her soul, she just looked at him with the smile on her face, she said in a soft, cheerful voice "Hello, my name's Rhen, i found you hurt so i brought you to my home to heal you, how are you feeling now?" he looked at Rhen, her eyes held nothing but kindness, he said "Hello Lady Rhen, my name is Sion, and i feel much better, thankyou." he leaned forward and kissed the blue star & cresent moon on her forehead, making it glow a bright blue._

_Rhen blushed, she noticed a gold star and cresent moon on Sion's hand, she asked "Sion, whats the golden star and cresent moon doing on your hand?" He looked at his hand and noticed it was glowing a bright gold colour, he smiled saying "I have found you, your my protector, my guardian." She blinked "Uh, what?" he laughed softly, his silver hair fell over his face, she gentally brought her hand up to his face, and moved the hair out from his ruby coloured eyes, her emerald eyes clashing with his ruby coloured ones._

_A few years later..._

_Rhen twirled around the grassy medows, smiling happily, Sion watched her from the tree, he got into a habit of watching her, he smiled and thought "She is beautiful and perfect." she noticed an army with the king of Loire a lady knight walking towards her village, she started to get worried, so she ran to her village, and when she got there all her friends were being killed by the soldiers, she ran into the elders cottage and saw the King of Loire sitting in a chair, the lady knight wasn't any where to be seen, she walked up and asked the king "What do i owe this unexpected visit to King Alexander." he looked up and said in a plain bored tone "Your village is hiding a legendary pokemon, i want it." she moved some of her honey brown hair out of her majestic emerald eyes and asked in a sweet voice "What do you mean by legendary pokemon King Alexander?" he laughed and said "You really haven't changed, have you Rhen, still the same girl as i knew back then, pity." he snapped his finger and the lady knight appeared, and said "Yes King Alexander, what do you need?" the king pointed to Rhen, and said "Kill her, she is of no use to me anymore, just another worthless villager." Rhen couldn't believe what she just heard, she cried out "Alex why?" he looked at her and said "Fyda, make it swift and painless on her." Fyda nodded, she unsheathed her sword, and swiftly cut her wrists, and ankles, she didn't scream out in pain, Rhen thought she saw something in the kings eyes, but it faded away in a few seconds, king Alexander whispered so only Rhen would hear it "I'm sorry, please forgive me." she fell unconsious, the last thing she heard was the blood curtling screams of the village children being killed._

_2 hours later..._

_Sion knew she wouldn't survive, she lost too much blood, she woke up, and whispered to Sion "Sion, they're all gone, aren't they?" Sion had tears in his eyes, he slowly nodded and said "I'm sorry Rhen, it's all my fault that the village is destroyed.' she smiled weakly saying 'It's alright Sion, i want to tell you something." he wiped some tears away, only to have more tears replace them, he asked "What is it Rhen?" she placed her right hand on one of his hands, and said in a soft voice "I consider you a very special friend, please look after Espeon, Arcanine, and Roselia, and believe in the miracle, that we will one day meet again." she lifted her hand up to his cheek, her finger tips lightly touched the tears, she smiled at him one last time, before falling limp, her hand fell down from his cheek, to the bed, she had stopped breathing, her emerald green eyes were closed, he kissed the blue star & cresent moon on her fore head, and said in a soft voice "I do believe in the miracle of us meeting again Rhen."_

Sion just finished speaking, Rhen looked at Sion and asked "Your the legendary pokemon, right?" Sion nodded and said "I'm part pokemon, and part human, i am stronger then Raqaza, Kyroge, Groudon, latios, latias, Zapdos, Moltres, and Artcuno put together." Gary then spoke up and said "Thats impossable." Sion looked at Gary and asked "And who are you to say that i am not what i say i am?" Gary smirked and said "Let's battle then, i'll send out 6 pokemon, ancd if you beat them, then i will believe you." Rhen shook her head and sighed.

Sion and Gary faced each other, wind blowing their hair gentally, both smirking at each other.

(Ash: i'm sorry everyone, but this is it for Rhen and Gary's part, Next is in front of a gym in Foretree City, and the character is one of the people that won the Compitition, i'm so glad to say that this story is turning out good, -mumbles- my first story to turn out good actually, i wanna take the time to thank all my reviewers, oh and i'm so very sorry about this chapter being late, my chores have been getting in the way, and my sister, which keeps hitting me, please don't hate me, i am truely very sorry for the 3rd chapter being late, well on with the chapter.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In front of Foretree Gym...

A boy with electric yellow hair walked up to the pokemon gym, a jolteon at his side, ready to battle, he said to Jolteon "I'm gonna get the Feather badge, i just know it." he was wearing a pair of dark navy blue jeans, and a read shirt with sleves, and a white trimming, and a red bandana, with part of the poke' ball symbol on it, jolteon said "Jolt, jolteon." the guy smirked and said "come on jolteon, you and Blaziken will do great, this will be my 6th badge." the gym leader walked out and said "Boy, did you come to look at the gym?, or did you come to battle?" she had a blue dress that came to the knees and then a pair of white cargo pants under neath, and a pair of white gloves on, she had a blue helmat on, her light purple hair in a low pony tail, a taillow sitting on her sholder, she was beautiful, and very skilled at controling flying pokemon.

He blinked and said "Who are you?" she laughed and said "I am the Winona, the gym leader."

He said "I challange you to a battle for the Feather badge Winona." she smirked and said "Ok then, you better be a good challange." he also smirked saying "oh you won't even last long with my pals, Jolteon, and Blaziken." she said "Two on two, lets test your skills as a pokemon trainer, if you even manage to beat me, i will happily hand you the Feather badge." he nodded and said "I'll use my jolteon, and Blaziken against you Winona." she nodded and said "ok then, i shall use Swellow, and Altaria."

Just as they were about to battle, they heard a loud bang noise from inside the gym, Winona ran in and yelled "Who are you?" the red headed girl said "Prepare for trouble." the purple haird man said "and make that double." the red headed girl then said "To protect the world from devistation." the purple haird man said "To unite all people within our nation." the red haired girl said "to denounce the evils of truth and love." the purple man then said "to extend our reach to the stars above." the red haired girl said "Jessie." and the purple haired man said "James." jessie said "Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light." james said "surrender now or prepare to fight, and mewoth said "Mewoth, thats right." The boy ran up with his Jolteon and said "Not you three again." jessie said "hand over the jolteon twerp." the boy said "never." jessie shouted "Arbok, go." a purple snake appeared, james shouted "Go Weezing, smoke screen." he sent out a purple pokemon which used smoke screen and started to make winona and him cough gasping for air, Winona shouted "Go Swellow, use gust to blow away the smoke screen." she sent out a flying pokemon that had black feathers ob it's head and wings, white on it's chest, and red markings on it's cheeks, swellow flapped it's wings and blew away the smoke screen swellow said "Swell, swellow." winona then threw another poke' ball out, which revealed a pidgiot, she jumped onto pidgiot's back and took off into the sky, she then shouted to swellow "Swellow use Aerial Ace on their balloon." swellow did aerial ace on their balloon which made them fall to the ground the boy then said "Jolteon use Thunderbolt on arbok and weezing." jolteon then used Thunderbolt, hitting Arbok and weeking making them fall back and into jessie and james, Winona then shouted "Ok Swellow, one more Aerial ace, full power." Swellow used a full powered Aerial ace on team rockect sending them flying jessie, james and mewoth said at the same time "Team Rockects blasting off again." Winona's pidgiot then landed in front of the boy, she said "Oh you never told me your name." he nodded and said "My name is Tenacious D, i'm from Littlrroot town." she smiled and nodded swellow landed next to her, she patted Swellow and pidgiot as a good work she noticed it was getting dark and said "Tenacious D, our battle shall have to wait until tomorrow, since theirs a festival on tonight, why not take some time off from battling and relax, i'm going." he thought about it, then looked at Jolteon, before saying "Sure why not, i might see a lot of beautiful girls there like you Winona." Winona blushed before saying "ok then, see you later at the festival Tenacious D." she winked at him and ran into the gym.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In front of the pokemon contest building in Lilycove city...

A young girl stood in front of the pokemon contest in lilycove city, the baby Eevee in her arms, her silky waist length black hair was in a low pony tail, and her fiery red eyes scanned the whole building, she said to her baby Eevee "Cutie pie, i know i'm gonna win this, with sunrise or midnight, and when you get older, you and me will enter a contest together, come to think of it, this will be my last contest ribbon, since i already have four, the fifth one is as good as mine." cutie pie meowed, just then she saw a green haired boy with a roselia at his side, and a girl with light brown hair with a beautifly, she then noticed a black haired boy with a pikachu on his right shoulder, and of course a dark brown haired boy, which came up to her, she watched him, the boy took her hands into his, and said "Hi my name is Brock, and would you consider being my girlfriend." she blushed, then a little boy with glasses came up and pulled on brocks ear saying "why don't you just do every girl a favour and leave them alone." she then said "Midnight, come on out." she threw a poke' ball into the air and an umbreon came out, she thought for a moment, and then said "Sunrise, Electra, Ember, and Aqua, come on out." she threw four more poke' balls into the air and an Espeon, Jolteon, Flareon, and a Vaporeon came out, the girl said "Come on gang, lets go train on the beach, and maybe have some fun." they all meowedthe green haired boy came up and said "Don't even bother rookie, you will never defeat me or my Roselia." she then replied "Of course i can beat you, i'm better then you, all i have to do is get this ribbon and i can go to the pokemon grand festival." he started to walk away when he threw a rose over his shoulder while saying "The names Drew, and that rose is for you." she looked at the rose and threw it into her bag saying "Arrrrgh that stupid Drew, i'd love to wipe that smirk off his face." her pokemon agreed with her, she then noticed a girl with copper red hair and hazel green eyes walk up with a Blaziken at her side, the girl said "Come on Blaziken, we're sure to get this last Ribbon." the girl's Blaziken nodded, she smirked and said "Hey Girl, nice Blaziken." the girl looked at her and said "Thanks, you have nice pokemon yourself, my names Ashleigh Kitasora." she nodded and said "cool, mines Serenity Saffron." she nodded saying "Well good luck Serenity." puts her hand out, serenity nodded and said "Just lets promise something." Ashleigh looked at her and asked "Promise something??" serenity nodded and said "That one of us will beat Drew."Ashleigh nodded and said "You got a promise." serenity took her hand and shook Ashleigh's saying "Then may the best one of us two win."

To Be Continued...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ash: Hiii, this has introduced 3 new character's, there was Serenity Saffron which is Spunky little eevee's character, Tenacious D which is T.D's character, and then there's Ashleigh Kitasora which is my character, -blows kisses to her fans- Thank you all my loyal reviewers, hopefully i will be able to have chapter 4 done soon.

Rhen: like she said, she will get chapter 4 done soon hopefully, she is working as hard as she can, -sighs sadly- she even stays up until 10pm to do more on the story every night.

Ash: Gary, Rhen, don't ok, i'm well enough to explain, but thanks though.

Gary & Rhen: Sorry Ash

Ash: well the next chapter will be called "Slateport away" Ta-Ta For Now

Rhen: Ash did you tell them about the compitition?

Ash: huh? what compitition?

Gary: the one where there are 4 to 5 questions, and if they get them right, they get to be in their very own pokemon story.

Ash: i don't remember saying or thinking that, but i guess it wouldn't hurt

here are the 4 to 5 questions:

1) How did Rhen die?

2) What colour was Sion's hair?

3) What part of Rhen did Sion kiss?

4) What was the Kings name?

5) what was the Lady knights name?

optional (this is for bonus points)

6) Why would the king kill Rhen?

Ash & Rhen: Well good luck everyone, and remember, you gotta be in it, to win it.


	4. Chapter 4: Slateport away

re-cap of last time:

_Sion just finished speaking, Rhen looked at Sion and asked "Your the legendary pokemon, right?" Sion nodded and said "I'm part pokemon, and part human, i am stronger then Raqaza, Kyroge, Groudon, latios, latias, Zapdos, Moltres, and Artcuno put together." Gary then spoke up and said "Thats impossable." Sion looked at Gary and asked "And who are you to say that i am not what i say i am?" Gary smirked and said "Let's battle then, i'll send out 6 pokemon, ancd if you beat them, then i will believe you." Rhen shook her head and sighed._

_Sion and Gary faced each other, wind blowing their hair gentally, both smirking at each other._

Dreams of the heart

Chapter four: Slateport away

Gary sent out 6 pokemon which were Roselia, Umbreon, Arcanine, Flygon, Absol, and Gardevior, he stood there ready.

Sion changed into a gold and silver coloured wolf like pokemon, his eyes were the colour of rubies, he sat there waiting for gary to attack.

Gary then shouted "Roselia, your up first." Roselia stood in front of Gary and said "Rose, Roselia." while the other pokemon sat next to Rhen until their turn came up, Rhen was petting Umbreon, Arcanine, and Absols heads, she smiled and said "They are acting like little children are they not my friends." Absol, Umbreon, Arcanine, Flygon, and Gardevior agreed.

Gary called out "Roselia use Mega drain on Sion." Roselia looked at the gold and silver coloured wolf, and blushed saying to Gary "Rose, Roselia." Gary looked at Roselia, Roselia ran over to Rhen and refused to fight Sion, Gary sighed and said "It's ok Roselia, you don't have to fight him." Rhen smiled more brightly when she heard Gary say that to Roselia, Gardevior got up from her sitting position and walked over to Gary and stood in front of him, she was not so easily over come by emotions like Love, or hatered, she stood there and said to Sion "If you are looking for a fight Sion, i will gladly give you one." Sion gladly nodded, Gary shouted "Gardevior, use Future sight." Gardevior used future sight, Sion attacked giving Gardevior a direct hit, making her faint. Gary ran over to Gardevior, and held her in his arms pulls out a poke' ball and said "Gardevior return, you did a good job." Gardevior returned into the poke' ball, Rhen whispered to Absol "Absol, try using double team, and then use the speed from quick attack to quickly use razor wind." Absol nodded saying "Rhen, i don't think any of us can beat Sion, it is a pointless battle." the other pokemon nodded, Rhen nodded as well saying "Well lets start walking to Slateport city then." she got up and started to walk away with the pokemon, which did not want to battle Sion, and have the same fate as Gardevior.

Sion changed back into his humanoid form and said "This battle is over, you have no pokemon that wish to battle." Gary sighed and said "I know, i know i- hey!! where'd everyone go?." Sion pointed to the door saying "Rhen said that she will start walking to slateport city." Gary started running after Rhen, when out of the blue she jumped out and shouted "BOO." making Gary fall on his butt.

Rhen bursted out laughing, Sion chuckled, Gary turned to his pokemon, which were also laughing, after 10 mins they stopped, taking deep breath's to restore oxygen to their lungs and brains, Gary said "So are you ready to go to slateport city Rhen?" Rhen looked at Sion, then to Gary, she nodded. She walked up to Sion and hugged him tightly saying how much she will miss him. He whispered in her ear "Call my name 3 times, if you ever need me, and i shall appear, be safe my friend." warm salty tears fell down Rhen's cheeks onto sion's clothes, she didn't want to leave him after remembering her past, her pryed her hands off and held them in his, he kissed the blue star & cresent moon on her forehead, making it dissappear. They all said their good bye's and walked out, knowing that they will see each other again soon.

They were just about to reach Slateport when Gary's poke' gear rang, he answered it and said "Hey gramp's, whats up?" gary sighed saying "I know, i know gramp's, i'll be back at the gym asap, yeah i'm just checking out the new pokemon in hoen region, ok thanks gramps, bye." he hung up, he then notice Rhen staring at him she asked "Who was that? and you run a gym?" Gary answered truthfully "that was my grandfather Professor Samual Oak, he's looking after the gym until i get back." she nodded and started walking again, but as fate would have it Gary, asked one of the forbidden questions "So Rhen, what about your child hood?." ste stopped and lowered her head, she said "I don't want to talk about it." Gary looked at her strangely and asked "Why not?" she looked up at him with tears in her emerald eyes, she said "because i have nothing nice to say about my child hood." Gary shrugged and started walking, Rhen fell into line with his every step, before they knew it they were at Slateport city.

They walked into the city, which was busy, they walked past a lot of people before getting to a pokemon center. The thing Rhen found strange was that men in red were at the museum. They reached a pokemon center, they both walked up to the counter, Gary rang the bell, making a nurse joy pop up from under her desk, she said in a sweet cheerful tone "Welcome to my pokemon center, how may i help you?" Gary asked "Can you heal our pokemon please, and could we get a room please nurse joy." Nurse joy nodded saying "Don't worry, your room is the first door on the left." she handed him a key, and took the poke' balls and sat them in the machine, healing them instantly, she then healed Rhen's Espeon, she handed Gary his pokemon back and then handed Rhen her Espeon back. Gary and Rhen went to their room and got ready for bed since they were tired, Rhen changed into some pale pink p.j's, and also her hair was a little damp and was in braids one on each side, and Gary (this is for you girls who love him. ) he was wearing a pair of dark blue p.j pants, and was bare chested, he had a nice built chest, ( -smacks all the girls hands away- no touching Gary just look and no touchie) his hair was wet, and a towel around his neck.

Rhen was laying down with the blanket over her, her breathing was soft meaning she was asleep, she curled up a bit, Gary walked over to his bed on the other side of the room and layed down on it, he pulled the blanket over him and started to drift off to sleep, what woke him up was the whispering of Rhen "Lars... please... don't... no... please... anything... but... that." Gary looked over at her, she was facing his way, and she was asleep, but what surprised him more was the tears falling down her soft, yet pale cheeks.

Gary layed back down in his bed wondering who this Lars person was, and why Rhen was crying, he then slowly fell into a dreamless sleep...

(Ash: Hey everyone, i'm sorry about this chapter being late, while washing up i broke a glass and cut my finger open, i was lucky enough not to need stiches, and it still hurts like anything to type. I tried to make this chapter intresting and a bit longer as a apology for it being late, lets get the story going again.))

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Re-cap of last time:

_Winona's pidgiot then landed in front of the boy, she said "Oh you never told me your name." he nodded and said "My name is Tenacious D, i'm from Little root town." she smiled and nodded swellow landed next to her, she patted Swellow and pidgiot as a good work she noticed it was getting dark and said "Tenacious D, our battle shall have to wait until tomorrow, since theirs a festival on tonight, why not take some time off from battling and relax, i'm going." he thought about it, then looked at Jolteon, before saying "Sure why not, i might see a lot of beautiful girls there like you Winona." Winona blushed before saying "ok then, see you later at the festival Tenacious D." she winked at him and ran into the gym._

In front of the Foretree gym... (still)

Tenacious D blinked before looking down at his Jolteon asking "What was that?" Jolteon sighed and said "Jolt jolt jolteon." he nodded and put his hands in his pockets before walking back to the pokemon center to heal his pokemon, and to think of a stratagy to use against Winona, he walked to the front of the pokemon center, and then walked in.

In the pokemon center...

He walked up to the desk, and said "Nurse Joy." as if on que, nurse joy said "Hello, welcome to my pokemon center, how may i help you Tenacious D?" he re-called Jolteon and asked "Can you heal my pokemon please nurse joy?" she nodded, he handed her the poke' balls, she put them on a machine, she instantly healed them, she took them and handed them back to him saying "Your pokemon are fully restored Tenacious D." he took them and said "Thanks nurse joy, your an angel." this made her blush saying "Well i do try my best to be helpful."he realesed Jolteon, which shook it's fur saying "Jolteon, jolt jolt." he streached, and walked out.

Outside...

It was dark, there was festival music and people dancing, including officer jenny, little stall games and food stands (Ash ketchum would love the food stalls, lol.) he then noticed Winona with her Swellow out giving the children a ride, he walked up and said "Winona nice to see you," she turned around to look at him smiling, she said "Like wise Tenacious D." he walked around playing some of the stall games.

Him and jolteon took part in a small pokemon race, him and Jolteon won, they got $20 for winning the race, he then sat down not to far from Winona, watching her every move, he got sleepy so he got up and walked back into the pokemon center.

Back at the pokemon center...

He walked in and got the room key off nurse joy, after bidding her good night he walked into the room, where he changed into a pair of yellow p.j's, he layed down, jolteon at the end of the bed, they both fell asleep, dreaming of their gym battle tomorrow.

The next morning...

Tenacious D woke up, he looked at the time, it was 11:45am, he cursed at himself for being late fo his gym battle with Winona, he quickly got up and changed back into his clothes, which was a pair of dark navy blue jeans, a red shirt with sleves and a white trimming, and a red bandana, with part of the poke' ball symbol on it in white, he quickly brushed his electric yellow hair, he glared at jolteon, which licked it's paw, he sighed and grabbed jolteon, and ran out to the gym as fast as he could.

At the gym...

Tenacious D put Jolteon down softly, and walked in, there stood winona brushing her hair and applying her lip gloss on, she looked up and sighed in relief saying "Thank god i didn't sleep in too late." Tenacious D laughed saying "You slept in too, huh." she nodded saying "Yeah i did, well lets start the battle already." she placed the helmat over her purple coloured hair, she lead him to the battle field, she showed him where he would be standing, he walked over and stood on it, it rose into the air, he looked around re-thinking about jolteon and blaziken battling, he thought "_Jolteon and flygon would be a better team combination."_ she walked over to hers and stood on it, it also rose up into the air.

The Battle begins...

Winona shouted "Swellow, Altaria, i choose you." she threw Altaria and swellows poke' balls into the air, Altaria and Swellow appeared. Tenacious D shouted "Flygon go!" he threw Flygon's poke' ball into the air, his Flygon appeared, Jolteon jumpped from the platform and onto Flygon's back. (you remember how butterfree and pikachu did this move, in episode "Bye bye butterfree" thats why it'll seem familar.)

Winona shouted "Swellow knock Jolteon off Flygons back, Altaria, use dragon breath on Flygon." swellow knocked Jolteon off Flygons back, but attacked itself to swellow, Altaria used dragon breath on flygon, but missed, Tenacious D shouted "Flygon use double team, Jolteon use thunder bolt on Swellow." Flygon did double team around Altaria, confusing Winona and Altaria, Jolteon used thunder bolt on Swellow, sending it to fall down, Winona shouted "Swellow before you hit the ground use Aerial ace." Swellow took a deep dive then used aerial ace giving it another chance, he saw her strategy move, he smirked shouting to Flygon and Jolteon which was still on Swellow's back "Flygon use Dragon breath on Swellow, Jolteon use thunder wave." Jolteon used thunder wave, paralyzing Swellow, Flygon used dragon breath on Swellow, but before it hit Jolteon jumped up out of the attacks way, Flygon caught Jolteon on it's back, Swellow fell to the ground, unable to battle, Winona shouted to altaria "Altaria, use dragon breath on Flygon." Altaria used dragon breath, but Flygon used agility to dodge it just in time, Tenacious D shouted to Jolteon and Flygon "Jolteon use thunder, Flygon use flame thrower." Flygon used Flame thrower, and Jolteon used thunder, the thunder attack swirled around the flam thrower making it a combo attack, it hit Altaria head on making it fall to the ground unable to battle. The judge shouted "Swellow and Altaria are unable to battle, the winner is Flygon and Jolteon, the victor of this battle is Tenacious D from Little root town."

The battle is over...

The platforms lowered to the ground, winona stepped off hers and walked over to Tenacious D, as he was stepping off his Winona said "Congradulations, i proudly hand you the Feather badge, and the secret to Aerial ace." she handed him a disk, and the feather badge, He nodded and said "Thanks Winona for a great battle, it's sure got me fired for my next gym battle." She said "The closest gym now is in mossdeep city, you can catch the ferry from lilycove city to mossdeep, well good luck on your journey Tenacious D." he nodded saying "Look out Mossdeep city, here i come." Jolteon agreed by saying "Jolt, Jolteon."

Tenacious D waved to Winona before setting out on his journey to become a pokemon master, but the road is almost at an end, he said to jolteon "Hey Jolteon, we've only got 2 more badges to get before we can enter the hoen league, i'm so fired up." Jolteon agreed.

What else will our hero come across before getting to Lilycove city, tune in next time for his next exciting adventure...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

re-cap of last time:

_the girl looked at her and said "Thanks, you have nice pokemon yourself, my names Ashleigh Kitasora." she nodded and said "cool, mines Serenity Saffron." she nodded saying "Well good luck Serenity." puts her hand out, serenity nodded and said "Just lets promise something." Ashleigh looked at her and asked "Promise something??" serenity nodded and said "That one of us will beat Drew."Ashleigh nodded and said "You got a promise." serenity took her hand and shook Ashleigh's saying "Then may the best one of us two win."_

On the beach...

Serenity was in her black two piece swim suit, her long silky black hair was in a high pony tail, Aqua (her Vaporeon) was splashing about in the water, Ember (her Flareon) was away from the water laying on the hot sand sun bathing, Electra (her Jolteon) was playing tag with cute pie (her baby Eevee), Sunrise (her Espeon) and Midnight (her Umbreon) were at her side, she ran down to the water with Sunrise and Midnight saying "Why not a little fun in the water first." she splashed Sunrise and Midnight, they shook their fur off, glaring at her before jumping in splashing her, Aqua used bubblebeam on them, they were all having so much fun they didn't notice Brock and his friends coming up.

The boy with the glasses looked at the eeveeloution's in awe saying "These are rare pokemon." that got serenity's attention, she watered as a pikachu dove into the water playing with Sunrise and Midnight, the black haired boy was wearing a pair of blue swim shorts, the boy with the glasses was wearing a pair of green swim shorts, the girl with light brown hair was wearing a red two piece sim suit, and brock was wearing a pair of black swim shorts, the black haired boy said "My names Ash ketchum, and this is my friend pikachu." pointing to pikachu, the boy with the glasses said "Hi my names Max." the girl with the light brown hair said "Hi my names May, and this is beautifly." pointing to the beautifly on her head, serenity nodded saying Hi my names Serenity, this is Cutie pie my baby Eevee, Sunrise my Espeon, Midnight my Umbreon, Aqua my Vaporeon, Electra my Jolteon, and Ember my Flareon." Max said "I've never seen a person with so many eeveelutions before, this is so cool."

4 hours later...

They were all in the pokemon center talking over some hot chocolate may said "Oh, drew is always like that, even when i first met him, i told my pokemon the same thing about wiping the smirk off his face." Serenity laughed saying "He has to have an attuide adjustment, cause seriously i will wipe that smirk off his face." Max fell asleep, his head resting against Midnight, May smiled at the way her little brother looked saying "I told you he would tucker himself out playing with your pokemon." serenity nodded saying "He's not the only one tuckered out." pointing to her pokemon, May and Serenity looked at each other laughing, they both got up, Ash picked up Max and took him to their room, Serenity re-called all her pokemon except for Cutie pie, Midnight, and Sunrise, she went to her room and got into a pair of Black P.J's with Umbreon rings over them. she brushed the tangles out of her long silky black hair before putting it in a low pony tail, she laid down and fell asleep, Cutie pie cuddled into her chest, Midnight sleeping at the top of her pillow curled up nicely, and Sunrise which was sleeping at the end of her bed.

The next morning...

Serenity awoke due to the warm light streaming onto her face from the closed window, she slowly got up not waking Sunrise, Cutie pie, or Midnight, she pulled out a short, long sleeved dress, it was black with yellow rings around the waist, and sleeves, she tied her long silky black hair into two pig tails, one on each side, with yellow hair ties, she had chosen Midnight for this contest, she applied a coat of clear lip gloss, and a yellow ribbon around her neck, to match the one for Midnight, she put on a pair of black boots, the soles were flat, and the top part was trimmed in yellow, her firey red eyes looked amazing with the outfit.

She re-called Sunrise, and woke up Cutie pie and Midnight, she tied the yellow ribbon around Midnights neck, brushed it's fur coat, along with cutie pie's (cause she was asking for attention) she said "There done Midnight, lets go." she grabbed her bag and walked out, to the contest."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ash: hey everyone, i'm sorry about it being late, i'm glad people like the story, oh and my Big sister Anna fixed up chapter one, she writes "Friends Last Forever" a sesshomaru and kagome pairing.

Rhen: Where woould we all be without our big sister role model Ash?

Ash: i have LiliNeko as a big sister Role model as well, their like family, i think in hawaii it's called Ohana, i wanna thank Tenacious D, and Spunkey little eevee, LiliNeko, and the other's that i can't remember right off the bat,

Rhen: oh and looks like we have a tie for the story too.

Ash: yeah i know, all of you got them all right and i can't choose the person, so i'll have to email you all different questions, and see if you get them right, and i'll go with it from there.

Rhen: yeah thats the best thing to do

Ash: The next chapter i think will be either called "Rhen's memories" or "Rhen's nightmare come true" -yawns, and collapses into rhens arms-

Rhen: Well i better put her in bed since its way past her bedtime, it's 10:50pm so night everyone -walks off and puts ash in bed, covers her with a blanket before walking out-


	5. Chapter 5: Rhen's nightmare come true

Re-cap of last time:

_Rhen was laying down with the blanket over her, her breathing was soft meaning she was asleep, she curled up a bit, Gary walked over to his bed on the other side of the room and layed down on it, he pulled the blanket over him and started to drift off to sleep, what woke him up was the whispering of Rhen "Lars... please... don't... no... please... anything... but... that." Gary looked over at her, she was facing his way, and she was asleep, but what surprised him more was the tears falling down her soft, yet pale cheeks._

_Gary layed back down in his bed wondering who this Lars person was, and why Rhen was crying, he then slowly fell into a dreamless sleep..._

Dreams of the heart

Chapter five: Rhens nightmare come true

With Gary...

The next morning Gary woke up to see Rhens bed empty, her clothes and other stuff on the floor, like someone was looking for something, he noticed noises coming from the closet, he got to his feet and opened the closet to see umbreon and espeon tied up, he untied them and asked "Espeon, umbreon, where's Rhen?" they meowed sadly, Gary turned his attention to the stuff spread out on the floor then realized that Rhen's been kidnapped, he got into a pair of blue jean's and a long sleeved purple/blue shirt, he got his boots on and ran out to nurse joy.

With Rhen...

Rhen awoke to notice that she wasn't in a pokemon center room, this room was a bit too big, plus it had a lot more funiture, she sat up as she heard the door open to reveal a boy with Black hair to his shoulder's, and bright blue eyes that had no pupils in the middle, he was wearing a red uniform (he's in Team magma, duh'), he was holding a tray of food, which was toast and orange juice.

He walked closer to the bed and sat the tray down on the side table, he noticed her looking at him, he smiled saying softly "Good morning Miss Rhen, your back where you belong, with Team magma and your step brother." her eyes went wide with fear at the step brother part, she hugged herself in fear.

The boy frowned and asked "Are you alright Miss Rhen?" she shook her head and said quietly "Please, don't let him get me." the boy looked at her in confusion, before he could ask what she ment, Lars walked in and said "Rhen your alright, i was so worried when you went missing." she looked at him in disbelif, he was worried about her, she wondered if he had changed, she shook her head thinking "_He will never change, he's still the abusive step brother i know."_

She flinched when he placed a hand on her forehead, he looked at her and said "You've got a little fever, you should drink and eat this." he picked up a piece of cut toast and held it to her mouth, brushing it against her lips, she watched him, she took a bite, and ate it, she blinked as she saw him smile sadly, she started to wonder, was he sorry for hurting her? or was this some sort of trick? either way she dosen't know if she should trust him or not.

With Gary...

Gary ran up to the counter, and hit the bell three times, but no Nurse joy showed up, he started to get worried, he thought "_Nurse joy would have come by the second bell, somethings wrong."_ he walked around the counter to see nurse joy laying on the ground unconsious, he couldn't believe it, he shook nurse joy gentally saying "Nurse joy, nurse joy wake up." nurse joy started to become consious, she said "Gary, they took Rhen, i couldn't stop them."

Just then a boy with a jolteon at his side walked into the pokemon center, he had electric yellow hair, and was wearing a pair of dark navy blue jeans, a red shirt with sleeves and a white trimming, and a red bandana, with part of the poke' ball symbol on it in white, he walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

Nurse joy popped up rubbing her head, she said "Welcome to my pokemon center, how may i help you?" the boy nodded and asked "Could you heal my pokemon please nurse joy?" she nodded saying "Of course." he re-called Jolteon and handed them to her saying "Thanks Nurse joy." she healed them and handed them back to the boy, the boy let his Jolteon out again.

Gary looked at the boy and asked "Hey boy, whats your name?" the boy looked at Gary and ran his hand through his electric yellow coloured hair before saying "The names Tenacious D, the future pokemon master, and your name." gary ran his hand through his chocolate brown coloured hair and let out one of his trademark smirks saying "The names Gary Oak, leader of the Viridian city gym."

Tenacious D nodded before saying "I came here to see if it was true about Team magma here, and i see it was true, apparently they took off, so i'm gonna look around the area." gary placed a hand on Tenacious D's shoulder, he knew he would beat himself up later for asking this but Rhens life with in his hands, so he asked "Tenacious D, my friend was taken by Team magma, please help me to get her back?" Tenacious D nodded saying "I'll always help a damsal in distress, lets get going." they both nodded at each other before running out the door, they got potion's, antidote's, and ect, before heading north towards union cave, to Mt Magma.

With Rhen...

Rhen noticed him pick up the glass of orange juice, and bring it up to her lip's, she drank some and did a sour look, Lars looked at her and asked "Rhen, whats wrong?" she looked at him, her nose wrinkled cutely, she said "The orange juice is sour, and it's a bit warm." he laughed light heartedly, he ran a hand through his electric yellow coloured hair saying "Sorry 'bout that, i'll go get you a fresh one ok Rhen." he got up and took the tray out.

Rhen got to her feet just to notice a baby charmander at the side of her bed, she accidently stepped on it's tail, making it yelp in pain, it looked at her and said "Char, char, charmander." she smiled sadly saying "I'm sorry Charmander, i didn't mean to step on you," she got into a pink knee length dress that had long sleeve's, she put a creamy white coloured scalf on, her light honey brown hair was put into a high pony tail.

She picked the baby charmander up, and started to sing a soft song "I wake from my sleep and face the day, But I have to hope to reach you someday, I cannot go on take other steps, 'cause my way's not easy to go." her majestic emerald eyes were closed, the baby charmander listening to her sing, while watching her every move

"No, even I do really wanna see you, I need to take my time, Spend some days alone, being be myself, will be all I do." she started to open her eyes, charmander looking at Rhen in awe.

Rhen continued singing "If, does exist an everlasting love in which I could believe, I got hurt because, I was very awkward, Know it but I don't want no losing, no!" her eyes open fully.

She didn't notice Lars walk back into the room "Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes, They were filled with tears and all I got, Is my will to be with you again." lars smiled softly while listening to Rhens soft singing

"Thinking of you made cry, so many times, The only thing left in this song was you, And I have my will to be with you someday..." she noticed Lars clapping, her eyes were wide, he said in a cheerful voice "Bravo little sister, you sing very good, but..." he started to walk towards her, his eyes turned visious his stare was longing.

She stepped back in fear, he continued what he was saying "all good things must come to an end." the last thing she remember's was a blood curtling scream before everything going dark.

With gary...

Gary and Tenacious D walked into the Cave battling wild pokemon that attacked before reaching Team magma base, Gary whispered "There's no way we're gonna get into the base."

Tenacious D smirked whispering back "But, if one of us can create a distraction long enough for the other person to slip past then we have a chance, now go gary, create the distraction." gary argued back asking "Why me? why not you?"

Tenacious D said "Because your the smallest, now get moving." Gary mumbled a few curse words under his breath before running out with his Umbreon shouting at the Team magma guards "Hey i heard you still live with your mummy." (this is for all you gary girl fans, but remember no touchie) he turned around and bent over slapping his butt laughing, saying "You can't get me, nah nah." gary ran off with all the guards at the front chasing him, Tenacious D ran into the building.

With Rhen...

Rhen woke up, her whole body ached from what Lars did to her, the little charmander was hiding under the bed, she quickly got back into the clothes, she quietly slipped some shoes on, and gentally picked up the baby charmander.

She quietly walked over to the door and walked out, only to have a guy with electric yellow hair grab her wrist and pulls her into a running pace, she started to panic, she then heard the guy tell her "Don't worry, my names Tenacious D, just call me T.D for short though." she nodded and ran with him, his jolteon zapped all the team magma members, giving them a clear path outside, they then ran back to the pokemon center with gary close behind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Re-cap of last time:

_The battle is over..._

_The platforms lowered to the ground, winona stepped off hers and walked over to Tenacious D, as he was stepping off his Winona said "Congradulations, i proudly hand you the Feather badge, and the secret to Aerial ace." she handed him a disk, and the feather badge, He nodded and said "Thanks Winona for a great battle, it's sure got me fired for my next gym battle." She said "The closest gym now is in mossdeep city, you can catch the ferry from lilycove city to mossdeep, well good luck on your journey Tenacious D." he nodded saying "Look out Mossdeep city, here i come." Jolteon agreed by saying "Jolt, Jolteon." _

_Tenacious D waved to Winona before setting out on his journey to become a pokemon master, but the road is almost at an end, he said to jolteon "Hey Jolteon, we've only got 2 more badges to get before we can enter the hoen league, i'm so fired up." Jolteon agreed. _

_What else will our hero come across before getting to Lilycove city, tune in next time for his next exciting adventure..._

Half way to lilycove...

Tenacious D started to have a strange feeling, but he didn't know how or why he had it, Jolteon started to whimper sensing her masters distress, she stopped and rubbed her head against his leg, meowing.

Tenacious D picked jolteon up and hugged her saying "I'm fine Jolteon, trust me, lets set up camp and start again in the morning." he roughled Jolteon's spiked fur before putting her back down, he set up camp and looked up into the night sky, then went to sleep not knowing a purple haired guy was watching him, smirking, he then whispered "Soon Tenacious D, i shall have my revenge."

The next morning...

Tenacious D woke up, only to feel his ankles and wrists tied together, he looked up and yelled "YOU!!!" the purpled haired guy smirked and taunted him by saying "aww my little friend not happy to see me." Tenacious D said in a disgusted voice "I'm never happy seeing you Harley, last time i saw you was when i threw you off the cliff, to bad you survived."

Harley gave Tenacious D a swift hard kick in the side, making Tenacious D smirk asking "Is that all you got purple haired freak?" Harley then kicked Tenacious D in the face, splitting his lip, Harley smirked and then said "No thats not the best i can do."

Tenacious D broke the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles when harley had his back turned, Tenacious D swiftly kicked Harley down making him kiss the dirt, Tenacious D said "You will never beat me Harley, plus i'm a lot hotter then you, so Ha."

Harley got up from the ground and said "Cacturne go!!" he sent out Cacturne, he then said "Cacturne, Pin missile!" Cacturne used Pin missile on Tenacious D, but Tenacious D dodged it and sent out an Altaria.

Tenacious D shouted in hero's like voice "Altaria use dragon breath!!" Altaria used dragon breath on Harley and sent him flying, he heard Harly shout "I'll get you next time Tenacious D..." and harley dissappeard over to slateport way.

Tenacious D packed up all his things and got onto altaria, and flew off to slateport city.

A slateport city...

Tenacious D jumped off Altaria and recalled her, before walking into the pokemon center. He walked up to the desk and asked Nurse joy popped up rubbing her head, she said "Welcome to my pokemon center, how may i help you?" Tenacious D nodded and asked "Could you heal my pokemon please nurse joy?" she nodded saying "Of course." he re-called Jolteon and handed them to her saying "Thanks Nurse joy." she healed them and handed them back to him, he let Jolteon out again.

The boy with the chocolate coloured hair walked up to him and asked "Hey boy, whats your name?" Tenacious D looked at the guy with the chocolate coloured hair, running his hand through his electric yellow coloured hair before saying "The names Tenacious D, the future pokemon master, and your name." the guy ran his hand through his chocolate brown coloured hair, letting out one of his trademark smirks saying "The names Gary Oak, leader of the Viridian city gym."

Tenacious D nodded before saying "I came here to see if it was true about Team magma here, and i see it was true, apparently they took off, so i'm gonna look around the area." gary placed a hand on Tenacious D's shoulder, he asked "Tenacious D, my friend was taken by Team magma, please help me to get her back?" Tenacious D nodded saying "I'll always help a damsal in distress, lets get going." they both nodded at each other before running out the door, they got potion's, antidote's, and ect, before heading north towards union cave, to Mt Magma.

Gary and Tenacious D walked into the Cave battling wild pokemon that attacked before reaching Team magma base, he heard Gary whisper to him "There's no way we're gonna get into the base."

Tenacious D smirked whispering back "But, if one of us can create a distraction long enough for the other person to slip past then we have a chance, now go gary, create the distraction." gary argued back asking "Why me? why not you?"

Tenacious D said "Because your the smallest, now get moving." Tenacious D just watched him with amusement in his eyes. Gary mumbled a few curse words under his breath before running out with his Umbreon shouting at the Team magma guards "Hey i heard you still live with your mummy." (this is for all you gary girl fans, but remember no touchie) he turned around and bent over slapping his butt laughing, saying "You can't get me, nah nah." gary ran off with all the guards at the front chasing him, Tenacious D ran into the building.

Tenacious D rran down several corridors before he noticed the security increse, he had jolteon at his side ready, after he saw them gone he got out and ran only to be attacked by the team magma members, joplteon took care of them easily.

Tenacious D mumbled under his breath "Great now they know i'm in here." he ran down an empty corridor just to see a girl with long light honey brown hair holding a charmander in her arms, so while he ran past he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a running pace.

He noticed her start to panic so he said "Don't worry, my names Tenacious D, just call me T.D for short though." the girl nodded and ran with him, his jolteon zapped all the team magma members, giving them a clear path outside, they then ran back to the pokemon center with gary close behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Re-cap of last time:_

The next morning...

_Serenity awoke due to the warm light streaming onto her face from the closed window, she slowly got up not waking Sunrise, Cutie pie, or Midnight, she pulled out a short, long sleeved dress, it was black with yellow rings around the waist, and sleeves, she tied her long silky black hair into two pig tails, one on each side, with yellow hair ties, she had chosen Midnight for this contest, she applied a coat of clear lip gloss, and a yellow ribbon around her neck, to match the one for Midnight, she put on a pair of black boots, the soles were flat, and the top part was trimmed in yellow, her firey red eyes looked amazing with the outfit. _

_She re-called Sunrise, and woke up Cutie pie and Midnight, she tied the yellow ribbon around Midnights neck, brushed it's fur coat, along with cutie pie's (cause she was asking for attention) she said "There done Midnight, lets go." she grabbed her bag and walked out, to the contest."_

In the contest...

Serenity waited with her new friends Ashleigh and May, May also promised that she wouldn't let drew win, it has to be one of them three. Serenity saw May was wearing a new outfit, it was black, with wings on the back, and a pair of antena's on her head, she looked like her beautifly, her hair was down neatly.

Serenity noticed what Ashleigh was wearing too, Ashleigh was wearing a red dress with a yellow sash around her waist, her copper coloured hair was cascading over her shoulders, and on her lips was a clear coat of lip gloss, and that she had small shards of the fire sone made into earings, and a necklace.

They heard the hostess call out for May, they wished each other luck, May walked out and stood on stage.

With May...

The hostess said "Here is our 20th contestant, she's from petalburg city, lets give a warm welcome to May." May smiled and pulled out a poke' ball, she did one spin around and stopped saying "Beautifly take the stage." a beautifly appears and spreaed it's wings, May held her hamd in the air for beautifly to nand on, the beautifly then landed in May's hand.

May smiled saying "Beautifly, use silver wind." with that she launched beautifly into the air, beautifly did a dazzling silver wind, May then said "Beautifly now combime Silver wind with Morning sun." beautifly used morning sun, it made the silver wind sparkle more.

The hostess said "What a terriffic performace, using silver wind first to dazzle us, but then use it again only to combine it with morning sun, lets see what the judges thought." she then points to the judges.

The pokemon fan club owner of Lilycove rated it a 9.5, he said "This performance was truely magnificent, a worthy combo, and the owner is dressed like her pokemon, her coordination was almost perfect."

The man that owns the contest hall rated her a perfect 10 score, he then said "Yes i agree, this performace was truely magical, the owner was in perfect harmony with her pokemon, and the combo was a terrific choice."

Nurse joy of Lilycove rated it a perfect score as well, she then said while looking at the beautifly "Yes, i agree with the other judges, those attacks were magical, and magnificent, the beautifly was very well trainned and looked after, they were working as one, it was truely a rare site to see a pokemon and their owner in perfect harmony.

The hostess then said "You have heard the judges, give a round of applause to May and her lovely beautifly." Everyone cheered for may, Ash, Max, Brock, and pikachu cheered for May, everyone clapped for may as well.

May walked off the stage and went back to the locker room.

With Serenity, Ashleigh, and May...

Serenity congradulated May along with Ashleigh, they laughed, until drew walked up, he said "Ah' may, congradulations, here." hands her a red rose, may looked at it and asked "What, is it for beautifly?" Drew laughed and flipped his fringe "No, the rose is for you May." he winked at her before walking away leaving may there blushing, Serenity and Ashleigh laughed both saying "May likes Drew, May likes Drew."

They then heard the hostess call out for Ashleigh, they hugged each other before walking off into the stage.

With Ashleigh...

The hostess said "Here is our 21st contestant, she's from Starlight city, lets give a warm welcome to Ashleigh." ashleigh walked up to the stage and grabbed the ear mic of the hostess, and put it on, she then said "Come on out my handsome Blaziken.." a blaziken appeared next to her, wearing a cute bow tie, he has his arms extended for Ashleigh, which she gladly took, the music starts.

Ashleigh took a clawed hand into her own, and places her hand on blazikens shoulder, while blaziken places a clawed hand on her waist. Ashleigh started singing softly _"__Oceans apart day after day, And I slowly go insane, I hear your voice on the line, But it doesnt stop the pain..."_

Ashleigh and blaziken started to waltz dance, blaziken in the lead, her Hazel green eyes looking into Blazikens blue ones, ashleigh continused to sing_ "__If I see you next to never, How can we say forever..."_

Ashleigh rested her head on blazikens shoulder, her hazel green eyes closed as she kept singing "_Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you, Whatever it takes, Or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you..."_

Blaziken holding Ashleigh in his arms, he started to move slowly in the dancing, while she continued to sing with her eyes closed _"I took for granted, all the times, That I thought would last somehow, I hear the laughter, I taste the tears, But I cant get near you now..."_

Ashleigh leaned into Blaziken, her copper red coloured hair fell over her closed eyes more still singing _"__Oh, cant you see it baby, Youve got me going crazy..."_

Blaziken held Ashleigh close while they continued to dance, he stroked her long copped red hair with his claws, while she continued to sing "_Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you, Whatever it takes, Or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you..."_

Ashleigh started to open her eyes, Blaziken wrapped his arm around her more, as if she was going to dissappear, she continued to sing _"__I wonder how we can survive, This romance... But in the end if Im with you, I'll take the chance..."_

Blaziken closed his eyes, and rested his head on Ashleighs head _"__Oh, cant you see it baby, Youve got me going crazy..."_

Ashleigh opened her eyes fully, Blaziken opened his eyes again, his blue eyes clashed with her hazel green ones, she sang on still "_Wherever you go, Whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you, Whatever it takes, Or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you..."_

Ashleigh and Blaziken's faces got closer, she whisper sang the last part "_I will be right here waiting for you..."_ their lips met, a fire spin surounded them, once the music stopped they pupped appart, and looked into each others eyes, before turning to the audience, and gave a bow, the room bursted into appaluse.

The hostess said "Now for the judges to decide the rating."

The pokemon fan club owner of Lilycove rated it a perfect 10, he said "This performance was truely wonderful, her singing and dancing, and the kiss and fire spin around them at the end was wonderful."

The man that owns the contest hall rated her a perfect 10 score, he then said "Yes i agree, this performace was truely lovely, the owner chose wisely, this was a great show, she did very well."

Nurse joy of Lilycove rated it a perfect score as well, she then said while looking at the beautifly "Yes, i agree with the other judges, the romance was truely lovely, and her Blaziken was very good, and without him having to move for that fire spin around them was great, i loved the song she sang as well, and the bowtie on blaziken made it even better."

The hostess then said "You have heard the judges, give a round of applause to Ashleigh and her lovely companion Blaziken." Everyone cheered for Ashleigh. even Ash, Max, Brock, and pikachu cheered for her, everyone broke into applause for the act.

Ashleigh then walked off the stage, followed by Blaziken, they both went back to the locker room.

With Serenity, Ashleigh, and May...

Ashleigh walked in only to be tackled down to the ground with may and serenity's hugs, all three laughed, Serenity was the first to get off Asleigh saying "Congrats Ashleigh, you made it to the final round, just like may did, your act was good."

May nodded in agreement, beautifly sitting on mays head agreed as well, may asked "Ashleigh how long have you been working on that act?"

Ashleigh answered after taking a drink from her water bottle "Hm, about 3 to 4 days." she tied her copper red hair up in a high pony tail, and pulled the dress off to reveal a pair of yellow bike pants and a red thin strapped tank top with a picture of a blaziken on it.

They then heard the hostress call out for Serenity, Ashleigh and may hugged Serenity tightly wishing her the best of luck, Serenity walked out

With Serenity...

The hostess said "Here is our lastcontestant, she's from Saffron city, lets give a warm welcome to Serenity." the poeple looked around but didn't see her, the hostess, also looked around but saw nothing, she was just about to call out to Serenity again when a MoonLight attack happened, people watched what was happening, they saw two dark shadows, one of a pokemon and the other of a human.

Serenity 's dress and Umbreon's fur started to glow, Serenity said "Midnight Use Moonlight again and use swift upwards with the Moonlight attack."

Midnight used Moonlight, a small moon appeared in the air, she then used swift upwards the moonlight's shine made the swift shine like real star's. Midnight then jumped into the airand used haze, making it a little cloudy, like it was a real sky, serenity then turned into an Umbreon, amazing the crowd, Midnight then nodded at Serenity.

Serenity and midnight did the same attacks as each other, and made two moons, the same as before, they landed gracefully on their feet, serenity changed back to a human, midnight standing next to her, they both gave a bow, everyone clapped.

The hostess said "Now for the judges to decide the rating, for the final contestant."

The pokemon fan club owner of Lilycove rated it a perfect 10, he said "This performance was truely Remarkable, she changed into an umbreon, and did the same thing as her pokemon, that is truely amazing."

The man that owns the contest hall rated her a perfect 10 score, he then said "Yes i agree, this performace was remarkable, i am quite surprised she could turn into a pokemon, and not be a ditto." he laughed at the final statement

Nurse joy of Lilycove rated it a perfect score as well, she then said while looking at the beautifly "Yes, i agree with the other judges, it was truely amazing to see a human do that, this is one rare site we all got to see, they were one for the moment she was a pokemon."

The hostess then said "You have heard the judges, give a round of applause to Serenity and her cute companion Midnight." Everyone cheered for Serenity. even Ash, Max, Brock, and pikachu did, everyone broke into applause for her and the act.

To be continued...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ash: hey everyone, here's chapter 5, i'm sorry but i might not update this one for a little while, give my brain a rest, it's good to see this story is popular, since so many read and not review, look i turned on the one where everyone can review and not have to be a member, so please review, it gives me more confidence to keep the story up and going. Thanks to all you people who did review, hope this chapter was intresting enough, see ya...

Rhen: Oh and we found out who the winner was, it was Tenacious D, ash realised she made a mistake, you all were so close though, but the story won't be up until this one's finished or the other one. well see ya time for bed 11pm, ash mum will kill her


	6. Chapter 6 Rhen's 1st pokemon contest pt1

Re-cap:

_She quietly walked over to the door and walked out, only to have a guy with electric yellow hair grab her wrist and pulls her into a running pace, she started to panic, she then heard the guy tell her "Don't worry, my names Tenacious D, just call me T.D for short though." she nodded and ran with him, his jolteon zapped all the team magma members, giving them a clear path outside, they then ran back to the pokemon center with gary close behind._

Chapter 6 Rhens first pokemon contest (Part one)

At the pokemon center...

Rhen looked at Tenacious D with her emerald eyes, like she was trying to see into his soul, her hands in her lap, they were tensed up, like the rest of her body was, she then broke the silence between them "So, your not Lars?"

Tenacious D looked back, he was totally relaxed, his legs were spread appart a bit and his arms were behind his head, he then answered Rhen back "No, i'm not this Lars guy, i wouldn't hurt a girl like that, besides you never told me your name."

Rhen relaxed her body, she closed her emerald coloured eyes, some of her long honey brown hair fell over her closed eyes, she then opened her emerald eyes again, she nodded her head and smiled saying "My names Rhen, Rhen Hikari."

Gary walked up with Espeon, and Umbreon, Espeon jumped into Rhen's lap and meowed happily and buried it's head in her chest, Umbreon jumped up and cuddled into her as well and meowed happily as well.

Rhen's eyes went wide, she quickly pulled out a poke' ball and said "Come on out Charmander." she let out a little fire lizard looking pokemon. It said "Char... Charmander... Char.." it crossed it's arms, Rhen giggled and started to tickle charmander, making it laugh, Rhen laughed along with charmander.

Gary walked up and s at down beside Tenacious D, he said "Thanks for helping me get Rhen back Tenacious D, i couldn't have done it without you." gary watched Rhen, a smile appeared on his lips.

Tenacious D nodded, he ran a hand through his electric coloured hair saying "Well i think i might stick around, Rhen and you are gonna need my smart thinking, and risky attuide, so gary, i'm travelling with you and Rhen." he smiled watching Rhen, jolteon playing with Rhen as well.

Gary's smile dropped, his sapphire eyes narrowed at Tenacious D, he said "Your not travelling with me and Rhen, we were fine before you arrived."

Tenacious D smirked, he put his arms down he then sat up straight asking "Then why was Rhen kidnapped by her brother? what type of friend are you to let that happen to her?"

Gary balled his hand into a fist, his sapphire coloured eyes had fire in them, burning with the flame of hatered, he then clentched his teeth saying "I didn't know why Rhen was kidnapped, and i'm a good friend to her, i look after her, you just met her and me and your already judging me, so get the hell lost."

(sorry about the lanuage,i've been really angry, and i put that energy of hatered and anger into writting this chapter, hoping that i won't kill my little sister -mumbles- no matter how much she deserves it)

Tenacious D shook his head saying "Rhen needs my protection, since your not very good at watching over her or protecting her, so i will stick around thank you very much."

Gary's face was burning with anger, he couldn't help but punch Tenacios D in the mouth, splitting his lip, he then said "Don't tempt me ahole."

(please forgive that swearing part,, -cries- i couldn't word it and butt hole is a stupid way of saying it as well, but i did censor it,)

Rhen stopped and looked at Gary and Tenacious D, she shook her head and screamed "JUST STOP IT!!" she recalled Charmander and espeon before running out the door, before Tenacious D or Gary could stop her, tears prickling her eyes.

Gary went to run after her and explain, but Tenacious D beat him to it, jolteon ran after him, Gary sat down and sighed saying "But he tempted me." he ran a hand throught his chocolate brown hair, he held his head down.

With Rhen and Tenacious D...

Rhen ran as fast as her legs would take her, tears wet her soft pale skin, leaving a long sparkling trail of wet tears, her silk scalf flowing gentally behind her as she ran, she thought "_Why.. why do guy's always fight while i'm around.."_ she then ran into someone, knocking her off her feet, she braced herself for the ground, but it never came, she looked up and saw a guy that looked 16, he had pitch black hair, and was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a very dark navy blue shirt with a sorta normal blue over shirt with short white sleeves and collar (much like ash's from the first season), but he wasn't wearing a hat.

The guy caught Rhen before she could hit the ground, he smiled saying "Sorry miss, i didn't see you, i should watch where i'm walking, instead of keeping my head in the clouds." he laughed nervously, as he slowly realesed her, his poke' egg hatched, revealing a cute little pink ball looking pokemon (if none of you remember that pink singing ball that put ash, misty, brock and pikachu on several occasions, and drew over their faces with that black marker, this is that jiggypuff's baby), it then said "Igglybuff." it had such cute chocolate eyes, it jumpped into Rhen's arms and giggled happily, the guy had a grovyle at his side.

Rhen hugged the cute little balloon looking pokemon, she wiped her tears away and amiled saying "What a cute pokemon, i would love to know where you can catch one." her emerald eyes were puffy and red from crying, and yet she still looked beautiful.

The guy said "Then you can have Igglybuff, he's yours, oh and my names A.J, whats yours?." his pale blue eyes were fixed on her, his grovyle leaning aga8inst the building, with a twig in its mouth, looking cool in other words.

Rhen smiled even more when the igglybuff fell asleep in her arms after yawning cutely, she then said "hi A.J, my names Rhen, it's nice to meet you." she held out her hand for him to shake.

A.J then took her hand and shook it saying "Like wise Rhen, please look after Igglybuff well, he will serve you well in combat when he evolves into his last form." he haned her a poke' ball and motioned for Grovyle to leave, he started to walk off but shouted over his shoulder "We'll meet again Rhen, trust me, it's a small world out there." he then walked off with his grovyle beside him.

Rhen looked at the Igglybuff and tickled it's tummy, making it giggle, she said "Igglybuff, your the best thing thats ever happened to me, i'm so happy he gave you to me." she kissed Igglybuffs head and walked into a contest hall.

Inside the pokemon contest building...

Rhen walked up to the counterand asked "Um, would i be able to enter this pokemon contest, since it's my first one?" the lady laughed and said "Of course, here i'll issue you a card." the lady gave her a card saying "here you go your now entered into the contest, what pokemon will you be using?"

Rhen thought "_Maybe Sion would like to enter, i know, i'll use him for the contest."_ Rhen then said "I'll be using Sion, the legendary pokemon that looks human." the lady laughed and said "Ok, ok now really what pokemon are you gonna use."

Rhen then said again "I'll be using Sion, the legendary pokemon that looks human for the second time." her voice held seriousness, that made the lady stop laughing and look at her saying "But that pokemon was said to be owned by a preistess that was killed by king alex, how could you possess him?"

Rhen smiled saying "I am her reincarnation, if you want i shall prove it by summoning Sion." the lady looked at her and said "Ok then, prove it by summoning him."

Rhen smiled and took a few steps back, the star & cresent moon appeared on her forehead, a cresent staff appeared in her hand, her past life's robes appeared on her, she then started to float in the air, she waved the staff in the air as she then chanted "_Legendary Pokemon, stronger then Raqaza, latios, latias, lugia, ho-oh, articuno, zapdos, moltres, Groudon, and kyroge, With the power of lighting from Raqaza and zapdos, the power to transform into people and speak the human language from Latias, latios and Lugia, with the power of water and ice from Kyroge and Articuno, with the power of Fire from Moltres, with the mightyness of Ho-oh, and with the power of earth from Groudon, with the power of wind on your side from the legendary pokemon, I call to you, Sion."_

Sion then appeared, his ruby eyes closed, he had gold markings and silver coloured hair, his ruby eyes were fixed on Rhens emerald green ones, he then broke the silence by asking "Rhen, what do you need?" he then started to walk on air and pull her into his arms, he landed gracefully on the ground, with Rhen still in his arms.

Rhen blushed, but it faded and turned into a smile, she then said "Sion, would you enter the pokemon contest with me, please?." she dusted off soem invisable wrinkles.

Sion looked at her, then to the other people that were staring at him, his ruby eyes looked and narrowed at a man with dark midnight blue hair, he was also wearing glasses, he then turned to Rhen and smiled saying "Of course Rhen, i would be more then happy to, but so you know, that chant you made up to summon me was very nice, but all you had to say was my name."

Rhen blushed again from embarrasment as she remembered what he said, she then said "Oh, i kinda forgot, i've had a lot on my mind lately, but thank you so muchg for agreeing." she looked at the lady and noticed she was stunned, she then heard the lady say "He.. you'll be the last act for the contest."

Rhen nodded and turned to the door after hearing someone run in, she was tackled to the ground in a big hug, but their lips met as well, Rhens eyes went wide when she saw it was Tenacious D.

Tenacious D quickly got to his feet and pulled Rhen up, saying "Sorry Rhen, i didn't mean it honestly." as he babbled on about him not meaning to, he heard her sweet laughter. he looked at her to see she was laughing.

Rhen then hugged Tenacious D, laughing, she then said after she stopped "It's ok Tenacious D, it wasn't your fault, besides i'll think of it as a good luck kiss for my pokemon contest."

Tenacious D, Sion and Rhen walked back to the pokemon center just to see a singing contest that anyone can enter, they both grinned, both shouted at each other "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!!" they both then laughed and walked in.

Somewhere else...

A.J called someone on his poke' gear saying "Sir, she took the pokemon, she'll look after it, but she's travelling with my old friend, Tenacious D, i'll watch them from now on, Agent 0077 signing off." he hung up on the boss, and sighed saying " prince Toya is intrested in this girl for some reason, but she looked like the one king alex fell in love with but had to kill 200 years ago, i wonder if-"

He was then interupted by a femal voice "So little A.J, you completed that part of the mission, but history has a way of repeating itself, so i'd say that girl was that preistesses reincarnation, and remember don't go soft now," she elbowed him in the ribs playfully, making his laugh along with her.

(ash: well that's That part done, oh and Tenacious D joined up with Rhen, this is cut into 2 parts, instead of 3, and yeah i know i did this chapter early, but i had a great idea, and just could wait to suck that one dry too, lol, oh and if you don't understand the reincarnation one, you have to go back to chapter 2 and 3, it's easy once you understand it, if ya get lost and get a headache from trying to figure it out, just PM me and i'll tell you, well if my dad's taught me anything it's make it easy for guys to read, lol, just kidding guys, well on with the story.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Re-cap:

_Nurse joy of Lilycove rated it a perfect score as well, she then said while looking at the beautifly "Yes, i agree with the other judges, it was truely amazing to see a human do that, this is one rare site we all got to see, they were one for the moment she was a pokemon."_

_The hostess then said "You have heard the judges, give a round of applause to Serenity and her cute companion Midnight." Everyone cheered for Serenity. even Ash, Max, Brock, and pikachu did, everyone broke into applause for her and the act._

In the locker room with Serenity, Ashleigh, and May...

Serenity hardly even walked through the locker room door when she was bombarded with hugs from Ashleigh and May, they all fell to the ground in a whole heap, they all laughed saying together "We're all going to the finals."

Drew walked over and haned Serenity a rose "A delicate rose for a delicate flower." it was a pore white one, but it was different from the others, drew then said "That rose is what i call, the full moon rose, it holds rays from the moonlight, making it glow at night, plus it will live longer then any other rose." he then walked off waving at them over his shoulder.

May then got a sour look on her face, she then said "Oooooh that drew will get whats coming to him soon, i hope." May then turned to Serenity saying "Well who ever battles him better win, or he's gonna gloat about it, so good luck to us girls."

then then hear over the moniter from the hostess, "_Now we have our Four finalists, one is Drew from Olivine city (that one is from the johto region) , next one is May from petalburg city, then Ashleigh from starlight city (i made up this city), and finally... Serenity from saffron city (which is kanto region), please wait where you are for the battle pair ups."_

Serenity, Ashleigh, and May squealed and hugged each other tightly all saying "We're finalists, i can't believe it." they then got off of each other, they then changed clothes.

Serenity changed into a pair of black cargo pants that hunnged her hips nicely, she then put on a long white sleeved shirt on that was tight, but not too tight, she had black track shoes on, her waist length black hair was then let loose freely, she then pulled on the last part of the outfit, which was the black over shirt, her outfit was complete, her red eyes matched her outfit perfectly, the whole outfit was designed to make guys flip over her.

May changed into her normal clothes, which was a red short sleeved shirt with a white waist trim, she had greyish black bike pants on under it, she pulled on her white gloves with the grey fingers, she got on her track shoes again, she then put her hair in the two side pony tails, and put on her normal bandana and waist bag.

Ashleigh changed into a light pink skirt that ended just a little above the knee, she then pulled on a light blue tank top, she then pulled on a pair of dark blue gloves with light blue fingers, she then let her hair down only to tie it in a low pony tail, she pulled on a dark blue bandana (like mays red one but blue), and then lasyly she pulled on her white track shoes.

The girls looked at each other and nodded, they then heard the hostess over the monitor and speaker saying "_We have the people paired up, it'll be Ashleigh Vs Drew, and Serenity Vs May, the first battle will be Serenity and May's, they shall meet here in a few minutes."_

May and serenity nodded at each other and shook hands, both smirking saying "Good luck, cause your gonna need it," then then walked out leaving Ashleigh alone with Drew.

With Serenity and May...

Serenity and May stood opposite to each other, both ready for battle, they then heard the hostess say "The battle between Serenity and May will now Begin."

Serenity stood there looking graceful, she then pulled out a poke' ball saying "You sure you wanna fight me may? cause you can run out now." serenity mentally smirked

May shook her head, her eyes held dedication, she then grabbed her beautifly's poke' ball saying "Me and beautifly will never give up, Go beautifly." Mays Beautifly appeared.

Serenity shrigged and said "Midnight, grace the feild with your beauty." Midnight appeared, it shook it's fur and said "Bree." serenity smirked saying "Yes Midnight, we are gonna battle this rookie."

And now the games were on, find out what happens in the battle next chapter...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Ash: I know, i finished the chapter earlier then expected, but for some reason i was compelled to write more, this story is more popular then my other one, One Girls Destiny, and yes i know i'm gonna leave you waiting, i've been having a touch week, my sister being mean and hitting me and i'm falling more into depression, the only thing thats keeping me from killing myself is writting these stories,i just love writting more then i can say, but when your stupid little brat of a sister erases it on you, you start to get pied off, when she raids your computer looking for some file that dosen't even exsist on it, it burns your canolie, but the best i can do now is just ignore it and go on with writting the chapters.

Rhen: Man i hate siblings, they are so annoying, and they take stuff from your room without asking, it's annoying.

Ash:Oh and thankyou to those people who reviewed, thatmeans you Spunkey little eevee, when ya gonna evolve into an espeon? lol. Oh and Thankyou to everyone else that reviewed, damn i can't remember what their names are, one was the Fanfiction awards president, another was Thecrazyfatguy, oh and Tenacious D, bcd118(i think thats how the nick name is spelled), and the others that reviewed, if i didn't say your name, it's because i don't remember, and i cna't check cause my computer don't have the internet, well the lounge room one does, but not my bedroom one. damn i'm rambling again, well see ya all next chapter


	7. Chapter 7 Rhen's 1st pokemon contest pt2

Disclaimer(i forget to put these at the beginning): I do not own pokemon, but i do own the extra characters except for Tenacious D,

Serenity which is spunkey little eevee's, and A.J which is thecrazyfatguy's character, the one's i own are Alex, Fyda, Toya, Rhen, Lars, Hope, Sion, and Ashleigh which is my character.

Recap:

_Tenacious D, Sion and Rhen walked back to the pokemon center just to see a singing contest that anyone can enter, they both grinned, both shouted at each other "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!!" they both then laughed and walked in._

_Somewhere else..._

_A.J called someone on his poke' gear saying "Sir, she took the pokemon, she'll look after it, but she's travelling with my old friend, Tenacious D, i'll watch them from now on, Agent 0077 signing off." he hung up on the boss, and sighed saying " prince Toya is intrested in this girl for some reason, but she looked like the one king alex fell in love with but had to kill 200 years ago, i wonder if-" _

_He was then interupted by a femal voice "So little A.J, you completed that part of the mission, but history has a way of repeating itself, so i'd say that girl was that preistesses reincarnation, and remember don't go soft now," she elbowed him in the ribs playfully, making his laugh along with her._

Chapter 7 Rhen's first pokemon contest (part two)

At the pokemon center...

Sion sat down on the floor in a meditative state, he closed his ruby coloured eyes, he heard foot steps stop at the from of him, so he pened his ruby coloured eyes just to see a 16 year old girl looking at him smiling, she held out a flower for him to take, not wanting to hurt her feelings he gentally took it, and said "Thankyou little girl, for the flower."

The girl said "My names Hope, whats yours?." she had long light blonde hair that looked like a mermaids, and pale sapphire blue coloured eyes, she wore track shoes, and was wearing a grey skirt that ended just a little above the knee, and her top was a long sleeved white shirt with a grey collar, and following her was a growlithe.

Sion sighed he adjusted his robes and said "My name is Sion, it's nice to meet you Hope, you too Leo." he placed the flower in his robes, where they would be safe, he looked back at the girl and asked "How old are you Hope?"

Hope moved some of her hair out of her pale sapphire eyes, she sat down next to Sion and said "I'm 16, i've always been alone, but it dosen't bother me, but i'll always be sweet to others, it's my nature..." she looked up and out of the window, smiling "I never knew who my parents were, i was found by King Toya, he took me in and looked after me until i was this age, i then started to have nightmares of people being killed, one looked a lot like the girl you walked in with before."

Sion looked at Hope, his ruby eyes saw into her pale blue one's which told him she was telling the truth, he then said "I've been alone for a very long time, waiting for the girl that i used to know, when she found me, she was still the same as she was all those many years ago, still the sweet, young, beautiful girl i loved so dearly."

Hope then whispered to him "Your the legendary pokemon, the one that was with the young priestess when she died, aren't you.." her eyes turned to him, her pale sapphire blue ones clashed with his ruby coloured ones.

Sion them remembered words that the old Rhen said "_I used to have a daughter, she was killed by Alex's men when she was 12, they helped themselves to her, i named her Hope, in hope that one day she would be reborn and find me once more." _ He then said "Hope, i am indeed the ledgendary pokemon, and yes i was with her when she died."

Hope got up and dusted her skirt off, and picked up her bag saying "Becareful, King Toya is looking for you, he has two spies working, all i can say is, history has a way of repeating itself, if you can stop history from repeating itself, i'm sure you can succeed." she then walked off, leaving sion there.

Sion watched the leaving girl and thought "_History has a way of repeating itself... wait, King alex is King toya reincarnated, if Hope is reincarnated and Rhen, that means... oh no, history has already started repeating itself."_ Sion looked over to Rhen which was called up onto stage,

Rhen was wearing a pair of tight white pants that were knee-length, she was wearing a black tank top and a white jacket over the top with the front open, her long light honey brown hair was down, she had charmander out of his poke' ball, she was wearing white high heeled shoes, and some clear lip gloss on, she had the microphone in her right hand, she had a sad looking smile on her face, but no one noticed it except for T.D and Sion.

T.D sat down in the front row, and gave Rhen a thumbs up, and said loud enough so she could hear it "Good luck Rhen, i know you can do it." T.D was wearing a dark navy blue jacket with faded purple cargo pants, his electric-yellow hair was sort of up in spikes (hair gel), and lastly his black track shoes and poke' belt.

Rhen waited for Nurse Joy to give the signal, the music started and nurse Joy gave her the signal to start singing, Rhen nodded and started to sing with confidence "_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh. It must have been cold there in my shadow, to never have sunlight on your face. You were content to let me shine, that's your way. You always walked a step behind_._.." _Charmander was dancing next to her while she sang.

Sion's eyes flickered with an emotion, but dissappeared as fast at it came, he thought "_I've heard this song before, but i can't remember when, or who sang it.."_ he got up and walked over to T.D and sat down next to him.

Rhen was dancing along with charmander to the song and beat as she sang more "_So I was the one with all the glory, while you were the one with all the strength. A beautiful face without a name for so long. A beautiful smile to hide the pain.."_

Gary looked up from the floor to see Rhen singing, he whispered "She's beautiful, and her voice, it's... it's lovely, truely an angels voice..." he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair letting out a sad sigh "She'll never love me, so i might as well just give up."

Rhen looked at Gary, then to T.D, her heart skipped a beat as she heard T.D cheering for her, she blushed and kept singing but this part she sang with a conferdent voice "_Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings..."_

No one noticed a young man that looked 22 walk in, he had brownish-black hair, and a well tanned body, he was wearing a white shirt with black jeans, a pair of sunglasses covered his dark brown eyes, a Growlithe walking by his side, he watched and listened to her sing.

Rhen closed her eyes before the young man walked in, she felt like her heart and soul had just become one, she continued "_It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it. I would be nothing without you..."_

T.D watched her every move and listened to her every beat, something about the song she was singing made him think "_Who is the song for?"_

Rhen started to open her shimmering emerald eyes while singing "_Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be. I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings..."_

Sion remembered the song, he thought "_The same song the past Rhen would sing to me, i Miss hearing her voice, but this reminds me of the good old days."_

Rhen and charmander looked at each other smiling, while she continued to sing "_Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything, everything I wish I could be. Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, for you are the wind beneath my wings, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings..."_

T.D turned away from Rhen to the 22 year old man, his eyes narrowed, he thought "_I don't like the looks of him, he's up to something i just know it."_ he crossed his arms and looked back at Rhen.

Rhen turned to the side she twisted her head to look at the audiance, her left arm was out straight, her body was moving in a dance "_Oh, the wind beneath my wings. You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings. Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings..."_

Sion's eyes went wide when he saw the 22 year old man, he growled, saying through grinted teeth to T.D "That is king Toya, King Alex's desendant, the one that is after either me or Rhen now."

Rhen sang this last part with all her heart "_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky. Thank you, thank you, thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings..."_ she back flipped and landed gracefully on her feet, when she saw the 22 year old man she dropped the mic, she grabbed her espeons poke' ball and jumpped down and stood in front of Sion, her eyes holding pure hatred.

Prince Toya smiled sweetly he offered his hand in a hand shake saying "Hello lady Rhen, please no need to worry, i am in this pokemon contest so please treat me as a normal person, oh and Sion will be mine, and blah blah blah.

Rhen looked at him shocked saying "You don't sound very convincing on the wanting Sion, Toya." her emerald eyes scanning his dark brown ones.

Toya shrugged saying "I don't really feel like capturing Sion, what i wanna capture is your heart and hand in marrige." he took Rhens hand and placed a soft kiss on it, he let a wonderful smile grace his lips.

Rhen blushed, her Espeon came out and yawned looking at Toya it got in front of Rhen growling at Toya, rhen snapped out of her trance and said "Espeon come on back sweetie." Espeon growled at Toya one more time before going back to rhen's side.

Toya smiled softly at Rhen saying "I look forward to battling against you in the pokemon contest, good luck my love." him and his growlithe walked off leaving her there.

T.D got up on stage and tapped the mic saying "Testing testing, one two one two.." his jolteon joined him up on stage, she just sat there next to him tooking pretty.

Rhen walked over and sat down, she shouted "You can do it T.D, I believe in you!" espeon meowed, Sion sitting next to her, she looked up at T.D and gave him a small smile.

T.D nodded and the music in the background started to sing, in a very good voice "_You've been such a good friend, I've know you since I don't know when, We've got lots of friends and birthdays, Come and go, Even though we've never said it, There's something that the two of us both know..."_

Gary looked up at T.D thinking _"Damn he can sing,i guess i owe him a sorry."_ he sighed and roughled his chocolate brown hair in annoyance, his eyes were now fixed on the floor.

T.D smirked as he busted out a few dance moves while still singing "_Together forever, No matter how long, From now until the end of time, Well be to together, And you can be sure, That forever in a day, Thats how long we'll stay, Together and forever more..."_

Sion looked at Rhen, he then looked to espeon thinking "_Espeon remembers that day too, i guess that day can't be forgotten, but Rhen said before she died she saw an emotion in Espeons eyes, i wonder what it was."_

T.D looked straight at Rhen and winked, he smiled when he saw her blush "_Always gone that extra mile, Even in the good and bad times, You will see. From now until our journeys end, You know you can always count on me.."_

Rhen then noticed his choice of song, she smiled thinking "_He chose that song for a reason, i already worked out why, it's because he wants me to know he'll always be there for me and that i can count on him."_

T.D looked into Rhens eyes, he knew she figured out why he chose the song "_Together forever, No matter how long, From now until the end of time, Well be to together, And you can be sure, That forever in a day, Thats how long we'll stay, Together and forever more."_

Sion looked at Rhen, then to T.D, he wondered, he was interupted by espeon meowing, he said softly "You remembered that day too Espeon.." espeon meowed and nodded sadly sion petted espeon saying "Don't worry i'll protect her this time."

T.D started to pour his heart in this part a lot more then the other parts "_No matter where our destiny leads, Ill be there for you, always come through, and that you can beleive..."_

The people were stunned at the choice, they were cheering non-stop, some of them shouted during the song "WE LOVE YOU!!" this made the guys including gary roll their eyes

T.D started to get soft and squatted down singing this last part softly "_Together forever, No matter how long, From now until the end of time, Well be to together, And you can be sure, That forever in a day, Thats how long we'll stay, Together and forever more__"_ he then finished and stepped down from the stage.

Rhen got up and ran over to T.D only to be pushed aside by some other girls, she was helped up by sion, she said to sion "Lets just go rest, i'll talk to T.D tomorrow after my pokemon contest." she saw Sion nod, they both walked to her room and went to bed.

T.D saw what happened he told all the girls that he was taken and walked off, he walked into Rhens room and saw she was asleep, he saw Sion glaring at him, he then realised what Sion was glaring at him about and left going to bed himself.

(At the pokemon contest in the morning...) ((sorry for just skipping but this chapters getting too long))

Rhen was in a waiting room with other contestants, she even saw Toya, she whispered to Sion "What are we gonna do? i don't know what attacks you can do.

Sion smiled at her, he kissed her forehead saying "I can use a lot of attacks but i think i will choose Blizzard and whirlwind, but small so it makes it snow gentally over the audiance." he noticed Rhen's eyes go wide with joy, he laughed softy

they heard Toya was to be up now.

Toya got up from his seat and streached saying "Well good luck to you Rhen, watch this performance, i made it just for you." he smiled at her and walked out onto the stage.

(with Toya...)

The hostess said "Here is our 28th contestant, he's from Loire Castle, lets give a warm welcome to Prince Toya." everyone stood up and clapped for him

Toya walked up onto the stage, he nodded his head and grabbed a poke' ball from his belt saying "Bellossem, please grace me and everyone else with your presence." he threw the poke' ball into the air and let out a bellossem

The hostess said "The contestant has chosen a bellossem, lets see what this person has for us."

Toya smiled softly and said in a heroic voice "Bellossem use Petal dance and sweet scent." Bellossem used petal dance petals gentally fell to the floor but not before the sweet scent was casted

The hostess said "And what a spectaculer simple show, this stage smells so sweet."

Toya smiled once again saying "This isn't over hostess, bellossem use solar beam in the shape of a heart." bellossem nodded and started charging up it's energy for a solar beam.

The hostess was shocked saying "No one's ever pulled that off, no one except the legendary pokemon Sion and his trainer Lady Rhen, and that was over 200 years ago."

Toya smiled and stayed quiet until belossem was ready to do the solar beam, he said in a calm voice "Bellossem, shoot the solar beam into the sky and make it into a heart." bellossem nodded and did the solar beam bellossem stiffened and tried her best to make it into a heart everyone heard her say "Bellossem..." Toya looked at his Bellossem he smiled even more widely thinking "_Thats the first time she's ever said anything, i really owe her a lot, saving me when she as an oddish, and then getting hurt but making the rapidash leave, and then me taking it home and caring for it until it evolved, she stumbled into my collection of stones and picked the sun stone out and evolved into a bellossem..." _he then saw the solar beam heart, his eyes softened at her.

Everyone clapped The hostess clapped as well saying "That was a great , now for the judges to decide the rating."

The pokemon fan club owner of Slateport rated it a perfect 10, he said "This performance was truely stunning, the combo was truely a work of art."

The man that owns the contest hall rated her a perfect 10 score, he then said "Yes i agree, this performace was truely lovely, the owner chose wisely, this was a great show, he did very well."

Nurse joy of Slateport rated it a perfect score as well, she then said while looking at the bellossem "Yes, i agree with the other judges, it was a work of art, i loved the choice, it's as if he's trying to impress someone."

The hostess then said "You have heard the judges, give a round of applause to Toya and his lovely companion Bellossem." Everyone cheered for Toya, everyone broke into applause for the act.

Toya bowed he looked over at bellossem saying "The applause should go to my lovely Bellossem not me, give bellossem the round of applause." the crowd clapped for bellossem, Bellossem looked at her master and blushed she said "Bell... bellossem..(Thank you.. thank you master...)" They both walked off the stage.

(In the waiting room...)

Rhen was stunned, her lips were parted slightly in awe, her long light honey brown hair was down, she was wearing a white top with a gold coloured skirt, a gold coloured cape covered her body from view the two green ribbons were the only things holding it around her, she was wearing green boots that ended at the knee, her lips had a shimering gold coloured lip gloss on, she said in awe "That was what you did when you confessed your love to my past self."

Sion looked at Rhen thinking "_She... she remembered that... of all the things she could remember she remembered that, god must really hate me today."_ he smiled fakely saying "Yes i believe that is what i did."

Rhen looked at him and smiled softly, she placed her hands on his asking "My past self rejected you, didn't she? even after she rejected you, you still protected her with your full heart, i'm glad that was my past self and not my present self."

Sion smiled for real this time, his ruby eyes stared into her emerald ones, he cupped her cheeks saying "Yes she did reject me, but I am glad to hear that, i really am after so many years waiting for you."

Rhen wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest she said "Sion... the time will come where i have to do something to protect you, i hope you will forgive me when it happens." she looked up and saw him nod, she smiled

They then heard it was their turn, Rhen looked at Sion and nodded, she ran ahead sion walked after her.

(With Rhen and Sion...)

The hostess said "Here is our last contestant, she's from Storkholem, so lets give a warm welcome to Rhen." everyone clapped as rhen ran out from the door

Rhen ran onto the stage, her face was one of happiness and awe, she looked back to see sion walking through the door and up to the stage, she giggled saying "This is kinda making me hyper and nervous at the same time."

Sion placed one arm on his hip and let the other one hang down by his side, he smiled saying "Just try to not think about it, less you think about messing up, the better." he saw Rhen nod.

Rhen couldn't help but run up to Sion and hug him tightly saying "Do your best Sion, i believe in you, let us both do our best." she laughed again she felt Sion wrap his arms around her whispering to her "I know we will do our best, even if we don't win, it was something fun for us to do... Together."

Sion pulled away and stood the the middle of the stage, his marking started to glow, he closed his ruby coloured eyes and whispered "Blizzard..." a big blizzard started to snow over him and Rhen, he then whispered "Whirlwind..."white wings appeared on his back he flapped them fast creating a small whirlwind making it snow over the audiance.

Rhen saw something strange, she then saw someone shoot at Sion, before she could think things through she ran shouting "Sion!!" she dove and knocked sion down, taking the shot herself, everything seemed to go in slow motion until the bullet hit, she hit the ground a few metres from Sion, she was laying there bleeding, her hair over her face.

Sion got up and ran over to Rhen, he pulled her into his arms, his long pale fingers touching her cheek softly, he looked hurt and lost, he whispered to her "Rhen... Rhen please don't leave me, just don't leave me again."

The Hostess said "Everyone stay calm the doors have been sealed so no one can get in or out, please stay calm." Nurse joy ran over to Rhen...

((ha-ha i'm gonna leave ya hanging too bad i felt like letting you all wait, on with part two))

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Re-cap:

_May shook her head, her eyes held dedication, she then grabbed her beautifly's poke' ball saying "Me and beautifly will never give up, Go beautifly." Mays Beautifly appeared._

_Serenity shrigged and said "Midnight, grace the feild with your beauty." Midnight appeared, it shook it's fur and said "Bree." serenity smirked saying "Yes Midnight, we are gonna battle this rookie."_

_And now the games were on, find out what happens in the battle next chapter..._

Serenity and May were head to head, both ready to fight fully, Serenity standing there calmly, eyes closed, and May stood in a battle position, her face full of confidence. They heard the hostess say "This is the battle between Serenity and May, Begin."

May said "Beautifly use String shot." Beautifly used a string shot, it was aimed at Midnight, May watched as the string shot neared Midnight.

Serenity still had her eyes closed, wind softly moved her waist length hair, she didn't order Midnight to do a thing, midnight nodded at serenity and dodged using a swift attack on beautifly before it could dodge, hitting it directly.

(in the locker room with Ashleigh and Drew...)

Ashleigh was looking up at the screen, she said "That was a good move for Midnight, but she didn't say anything, i thought she was ment to tell her pokemon what to do."

Drew walked over and sat down beside Ashleigh, he placed an arm around her waist saying "It's called Telepathy, it occurs when a pokemon and trainer know each other too well and hear the others thoughts, it's quite common in psychics." he placed his hand on her cheek.

Ashleigh felt her face burn with a red blush, she shoved him off saying "Yeah yeah, keep your hands to yourself or i'll break every bone in your body, and step on your private parts. her voice both threatened and promised

Drew went wide eyed at her and held himself, he gulped at the fear of angering her so he walked away from her and sat as far as he could away from her.

Ashleigh looked at drew and smirked at his actions, she leaned back and looked up at the screen once more, she said "I might not have known Serenity long but she seems to be toying with May, Serenity could have easily defeated her, Advantage or not. she saw drew look at her from the corner of her eye, she then placed her arms behind her head she then closed her eyes saying "I wonder if blaziken would come out and spend time with me before the battle.." she then saw drew shrink, she shrugged and laughed at drews fear.

(back with serenity and may...)

Serenity was standing there with her blood red eyes closed, Midnight was sitting there, watching the two rookies, she smirked saying "Is that all you have cause if it is i might as well end it all now."

May bit the inside of her lip hard, the taste of coppery blood filled her mouth, she then said before wiping her mouth on her wrist "Me and Beautifly are just warming up."

Serenity shrugged and opened her blood red eyes saying "I guess it would be better if i finished you off now, Midnight end it all." she smirked when she saw midnight choose the attack and defeated beautifly in one move.

May ran over to beautifly's side and fell to her knee's pulling beautifly into her arms, she cried saying "I'm so sorry beautifly.." she looked at beautifly and heard it say "Beau... beautifly (it's ok May)." she then got to her feet and walked over with beautifly on her head, she shook Serenity's hand saying "Good luck Serenity."

Serenity shook May's hand back, she nodded saying "I don't need luck, thanks anyway though." she mentally said to midnight "_Yeah thats for the good luck pony tailed freak"_ Midnight snickered saying in Serenity's mind "_I bet a whole nest of Beedrils is in there_." Serenity snickered saying "Probably."

The Hostess said "The winner is Serenity from saffron city." everyone broke out into a round of applause, the hostess then said when she saw Serenity and May walk off the stage "The next battle is between Drew and Ashleigh shall begin in a few minutes, Drew and Ashleigh please proceed to the battle arena."

(In the locker room...)

Ashleigh got up from her seat and sighed saying "This is it, i hope i can beat Drew..." she slaped her forehead saying "What am i? stupid? of course i will beat him." she kissed blazikens poke' ball saying "Good luck my love."

Drew got up and walked over to Ashleigh saying "Your afraid of me already? heh too bad you can't back out now, but don't worry, i'll still love you." he licked her cheek before walking out.

Ashleighshivered and wiped her cheek over and over saying "I wonder how much time i would get in jail if i killed drew. Hmmm..." she sighed and walked out as well, she walked past serenity.

Serenity grabbed Ashleigh's arm saying "You sure your gonna beat him? i mean you can run now if you want. she then said to midnight mentally "_Yeah this girl looks like a pussy cat."_ she then heard midnight say "_HEY!!! i'm a cat ya know and i take offense to that."_ serenity started to walk off she yelled over her shoulder "Good Luck!" she mumbled the last part "Cause your gonna need it."

(on the feild with Ashleigh and Drew...)

Ashleigh shrugged and ran off, she ran up onto the arena and walked over to the box saying "I hope you brought burn cream, cause your gonna need it."

Drew smirked and pulled out a small poke' ball and pressed a button in the middle making it bigger, he said "I have a whole heap, so don't worry about me love." he then winked at her

Ashleigh didn't seem so intrested in Drew, she heard her poke' gear go off, she sid "Damn, he had to call me now." she answered, she sighed and nodded saying "Yes boss i know, mhm alright i'll get on it, see ya!" she sighed saying "Can we please hurry, i'm gonna be late for my job."

The hostess nodded saying "The battle between Ashleigh and Drew will now begin."

_The Battle has started, which Coordinator will win? will it be Ashleigh Kitasora? or Drew Kitosa? tune into the next exciting chapter of 'Dreams of the heart'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: Hey guys, i don't mean for you all to be angry about Rhen being shot it's part of a big plot i have, heh heh heh, my mind is insane at the moment, i just felt like making the story more intresting, hope ya all liked it, well see ya, and Thankies to LiliNeko for reviewing, and the others that reviewed, and in the words of A.J Over and out..


	8. Chapter 8 Sion and Rhens hearts

re-cap:

_Rhen saw something strange, she then saw someone shoot at Sion, before she could think things through she ran shouting "Sion!!" she dove and knocked sion down, taking the shot herself, everything seemed to go in slow motion until the bullet hit, she hit the ground a few metres from Sion, she was laying there bleeding, her hair over her face._

_Sion got up and ran over to Rhen, he pulled her into his arms, his long pale fingers touching her cheek softly, he looked hurt and lost, he whispered to her "Rhen... Rhen please don't leave me, just don't leave me again."_

_The Hostess said "Everyone stay calm the doors have been sealed so no one can get in or out, please stay calm." Nurse joy ran over to Rhen..._

chapter 8: The unmasking of Sion and Rhens hearts

Rhen's breathing was raggered, she was breathing hard, she whispered out in harsh breaths "Sion... are you... ok?" her eyes were filled with worry and concern for his well-being rather then her own.

Sion had tears emerging from his ruby coloured eyes, he smiled sadly while letting the tears flow gentally down his face, he said "I'm ok, why on earth would you risk sacraficing your own life to safe mine?"

T.D jumped down from his seat and ran to Rhens side, he said "Rhen... Rhen don't go to sleep ok, don't even close your eyes, no matter what, your life hangs in the balance."

Rhen smiled weakly, blood stained the soft fabric of Sion's clothes, she said in a small voice "Oh no... your clothes... i stained them... with my... blood." her breathing had gotten harder, her face was one of pain and suffering

Sion looked down and saw his clothes soaked with blood, he didn't care, he even said "I don't care if your blood ruins these clothes, your more important." he placed a hand over the bleeding wound in hopes to try and slow the bleeding down, but it only made Rhen gasp in pain

Rhen was then rushed to the hospital, she heard the doctors saying she might not survive the night, she saw Sion sitting in a chair next to the bed, she opened her eyes weakly saying "Sion... i'm scared."

Sion looked at her, his eyes were filled with sadness, he placed his hand over hers to try and make her feel better, he said "Shh... it'll be ok i promise."

Rhen smiled weakly, she looked over to the window she saw the sun was setting, she said "Sion is it true i won't make it through the night?"

Sion shook his head saying "You will make it, you should have faith in it." sion watched some tears fall down rhens cheeks, he felt something stab at his heart, he thought "_I almost lost her, she saved my life almost sacraficing her own."_

T.D ran in and stopped at her side saying "Rhen.. your gonna be ok. he hugs her softly watching the wound, he then softly kisses her lips, he was to brainless to even notice the death glares Sion was giving him.

Rhen looked over to Sion and laughed softly saying "Careful Sion... your face might stay that way..." the blue star & cresent moon appeared on her head, filling her body with soothing waves making the pain stop as if it weren't there, she touched the wound and looked down gasping in suprise.

Sion looked at the so called wound to see it dissappeared along with the stitches, Sion sighed in reilief saying "Your powers from your past life have woken and healed your body."

Rhen looked at Sion and nodded saying "Well lets get me outta here, i hate hospitals, they make me feel unsafe." she got to her feet slowly and grabbed her bag pulling out a short sleeved pink dress that only went to her knees, and a pair of white track shoes, she pushed T.D out of the room so she could change, she looked at Sion and saw his back turned, she then changed into the clothes.

Sion turned around so he could see the girl that captured his heart, he saw she was finished, he walked over and kneeled down, he pulled out a little silver ring with a pink stone in the middle, he smiled and slowly put the ring on her finger saying "A promise, that we will always be there for each other."

Rhen gasped a little and blushed, she nodded saying "And friends will always be there for each other no matter what." she looked into Sions ruby coloured ones with her own Emerald ones,

Sion got up and walked over to the door without another word, he opened the door to see T.D standing there not very happy, Sion smirked and walked past him.

Rhen grabbed her bag and walked out just to have her wrist grabbed by someone, she thought it was T.D, so she said "T.D, i'm fine so don't worry about it." a soft laugh filled her ears, she turned around and said in suprise "Toya?"

Toya smiled and let her wrist go saying "I was so worried about you, i shall have that person found and locked up for hurting you." he placed his hand on her cheek, his brown eyes stared into her emerald ones for a long time, as if time stopped and it was just them.

Rhen looked back into his eyes, she felt her cheeks burn up with a small blush, she pulled her face away from toya saying "Thank you for being worried about me, i'm sure my friends want to kill this person, but they were really aiming for Sion, i just got in the way to protect him cause..." she noticed Sion and T.D were gone "I'm sorry but i'll have to talk to you later, See ya." after she said that she ran off after Sion and T.D.

Toya smirked evily saying to himself "Soon my little flower, Sion shall be mine, as well as your heart, if not i shall have him kill you." he walked off smiling.

Somewhere else...

The Female stood next to A.J saying "Damn it... i was ment to shoot sion, not the girl, boy King Toya's gonna have my head on a platter." she was wearing a pair of pink skin tight pants that ended at the knees, a dark pink belt was at her waist and a very light pink top with her shoulders and neck showing, her blonde hair was down.

A.J sighed while sitting on a tree stump, he began to wonder how he got her as a partner, he then looked at her saying "Scarlet, King Toya will have both our heads on the golden platter unless we find some way of fixing it."

The girl known as Scarlet twirled a piece of her hair around her pointing finger saying "And how are 'WE' gonna do that little A.J? the girl was shot, we can't fix that, sheesh i thought you were smart."

A.J had just ignored the insult by saying "Or you could learn to aim better without getting caught..." that was when he hit the ground, he began to think "_What the hell?! what knocked me down? oww my cheek hurts... wait a minute... she slapped me.. SHE SLAPPED ME?!"_

Scarlet had heard enough, she was furious, before he could finish his insult she slapped him down saying "Then find a new partner, i'm sick of hanging out with you, i'm leaving." she then grabbed her bag and walked off.

A.J got up and looked at where she just walked away, her words cut through him, he thought "_I don't want a new partner... i want you Scarlet." _He sighed and ran after her.

Back with Rhen and the others...

Rhen caught up with T.D and Sion long ago she said "So whats the next place we're going to?" she looked at T.D and Sion, waiting for one of them to answer.

T.D beat Sion to it "Well we have Loire then Mauville... oh sh." just as T.D said that Harley walked onto the scene not looking very happy.

Harley stepped in front of the group, he looked at Rhen and smirked saying "So T.D got a girlfriend now? well not for long cause i'll make sure of it." he sent out a Cacturne.

T.D went to send out a pokemon when he was pushed back by Rhen, she had a look that could kill, he dared not say anything in fear her rage might turn against him.

Rhen pulled out a poke' ball saying "I choose you, Igglybuff!" a cute little pink balloon pokemon appeared, it's eyes were big and emotion-filled, it said in a cute voice "Iggly?"

Harley laughed at her choice of pokemon saying "I thought you would choose a girlish pokemon like that... pity i have to kill it, Cacturne use needle arm on Igglybuff."

Rhen waited until it was about to hit before shouting "Igglybuff use Iron defense!" she watched as Igglybuff took the hit, to her relief it didn't do any damage, she then shouted "Igglybuff, use sing on Cacturne." igglybuff nodded and used sing "Igg-a-ly-buff igg-a-lyy-buff." Cacturne was then put to sleep.

Harley scowled and re-called Cacturne, he then sent out a gloom, he shouted "Gloom use sleep powder on those twirps and pokemon." gloom put all of them to sleep, harley smirked and grabbed Rhen by her legs and tossed her other his shoulder like a rag doll and ran off leaving sion and T.D laying there.

a few hours later with T.D and Sion...

T.D was the first to wake up, he noticed Igglybuff was looking at him and Sion, he looked around for Rhen but couldn't see her, he Shouted in anger "HE TOOK RHEN!?!" he got up after he saw Sion wake up

Sion got to his feet and turned into a wolf, he sniffed the ground around then and coughed when he caught Harleys scent, he thought "_God this Harley stinks, i wonder if her ever showers.. probably not for him to stink this bad, i'm gonna need a bath after this."_

T.D looked at Sion and winced when Sion coughed, he asked "Sion you ok?" he saw Sion shake his head and cover his nose with his paw, T.D said with his arms crossed "I don't stink that bad."

Sion turned to his human form and laughed saying "You smell like cupcakes compared to harleys scent, he smells like rotting corpses, i feel sick after smelling his scent."

T.D laughed and ran a hand through his electric yellow hair saying "Thanks for the compliment, and i don't doubt you that harley stinks, and i feel bad for your nose and all but your gonna have to follow it to Rhen."

Sion sighed saying "And you promise to bath me?" he saw T.D nod "Good cause i'll need it after this." he heard T.D laugh at that remark and turned into his wolf form

T.D pulled out a collar and leash and put it on Sion, he heard Sion growl in annoyance, he laughed saying "Don't wanna loose you do i Sion." he then started to walk along with Sion

With Rhen and Harley a few hours later...

Rhen woke up but her vision was blurry, she felt her ankles and wrists tied up, she shouted "T.D, Sion! where are you guys?" she heard a laugh and tried to see where it was coming from, but her vision was still too blurry to see

Harley laughed as he threw a piece of wood on the fire, he bent down and whispered in her ear "They aren't around little girl, your with T.D's enemy, Harley."

Rhen shivered when she felt his breath on her ear, she wanted to kick harley right then and there but couln't when she knew her ankles and wrists were tied up, she said "So why Kidnap me?"

Harley looked at Rhen, then back to the fires flames saying "I want to kill him for throwing me off a cliff, and you, well i have some 'special' plans for you, besides luring them here." he pulled her to her feet and put her in a room, and took the ropes off and walks out, locking the door.

Rhen walked to the window, tears were spilling out of her soft emerald eyes, she started to sing "_In__ a perfect world, One we've never known, We would never need to face the world alone..."_

Wild pokemon started to appear, there were wild Ponyta's, Jigglypuff's, Wigglytuff's, Nidorans (both male and female), Hoot Hoot's, Bulbasaur's, Treecko's, Torchic's, Cyndaquil's, Chikarita's, and Pidgiot's, listening to her singing.

Rhen noticed all the pokemon appearing, this made her smile, she continued to sing "_They can have the world, We'll create our own, I may not be brave or strong or smart, But somewhere in my secret heart;"_

The wild pokemon began to dance to her singing, Pichu's, pikachu's, and Raichu's appeared with apples, they climbed up to the window and gave her the apples through the bars, saying "Pika.. Pikachu... (these apples are for you)"

Rhen kissed the pikachu's heads as a thankyou "_I know, Love will find a way, Anywhere I go, I'm home, If you are there beside me.."_

Harley couldn't sleep so he was listening to the sounds of the outside when he heard Rhen singing, he mumbled "Beautiful..." as he kept listening."

Rhen was looking at the moon then down to the pokemon, she giggled when she saw them dancing to her singing, so she kept singing, just for them "_Like dark turning into day, Somehow we'll come through, Now that I've found you, Love will find a way..."_

With T.D and Sion...

T.D layed down and looked at the stars saying "They are lovely, but not as lovely if she's not here to look at them with me.." he sighed and turned on his side before falling asleep he whispered "We'll save you soon Rhen, i promise."

Sion leaned against the tree in his human form, he looked at the moon, and started to sing "_I was so afraid, Now I realize, Love is never wrong, And so it never dies..."_

Wild pokemon came out and sat down by Sion (not gonna list what pokemon though, i'll let you decide) and started to listen to him sing.

Sion smiled softly at the pokemon, he then sang this part with all his heart _"__There's a perfect world, Shining in your eyes;"_ he was petting an umbreon's head softly

With both Rhen and Sion singing this part...

Rhen and Sion both sang at the same time, but in different places "_And if only they could feel it too, The happiness I feel with you."_

Sion and Rhen didn't know how strong their bond was, they sang together even though they were so far appart "_They'd know, Love will find a way, Anywhere we go, We're home, If we are there together..."_

Rhen and Sion didn't even notice that their hearts were starting to unmask themselves "_Like dark turning into day, Somehow we'll come through, Now that I've found you, Love will find a way..."_

Sion and Rhen sang this last part with all their heart while looking up at the moon _"__I know love will find a way..."_ they smiled at the moon, they both placed a hand over their hearts, they then both layed down and went to sleep.

With T.D and Sion...

T.D woke up after having a nightmare about being too late to save Rhen from Harley, he kicked Sion awake saying "Get up! we're going after Rhen now."

Sion was kicked in the side, he woke up fast saying "What was that for? and i know we're going now cause you kicked me away." he got to his feet and changed into a wolf and follwed Rhen's scent to harley.

With Rhen and Harley...

Rhen rolled over and cuddled into a pikachu, the pikachu was sleeping soundly saying in it's sleep "Piii... Piii... (Zzzz...Zzzz...)" rhen was dreaming about something.

_In Rhens Dream..._

_Rhen looked around, she was wearing a white dress, she noticed her hair was done up, she said "Hello? anyone here? where am i?" she then saw a girl around 26 walk up to her._

_The girl stopped at Rhen saying "Rhen, History is doomed to repeat itself again and again until someone breaks the chain, and i believe that someone, is you." the girl had long flowing light honey brown hair and pale emerald eyes, she was also wearing a white dress, but on her collar was a blue infinity symbol._

_Rhen looked at the girl, she asked "Who are you? what do you mean by history is doomed to repeat itself? what do you mean by that someone who can break the chain of history repeating itself?"_

_The girl placed a white glowing hand over her mouth and laughed softly, she said "Who i am... look in your heart Rhen, you will see who i am... History has already started to repeat itself, it was fate that brought you and T.D together to meet, T.D shall help prepare you for the final battle, and look for A.J, he shall help you, along with his female companion, they shall be able to explain it more."_

_Rhen searched her heartonly one person came to her mind, she opened her eyes and gasped whispering "Are you... are you my real mother?" Rhen looked at the other girl_

_The girl nodded, she walked up and hugged Rhen protectively saying "I'm sorry i wasn't able to be with you, i'm sorry i couldn't protect you from Lars, your real last name is Rhen Silverstone, please becareful and always know i love you and am always proud of you no matter what, that pikachu thats with you used to be my pikachu, i told her to stay with you, good bye my daughter." she then faded away._

_Rhen fell to her knees crying tears of saddness and joy, the sad part was because she didn't get to stay with her mother longer and the joy part was because she got to meet her mother, she then felt light headed and fell into a deep sleep._

_End dream_

Rhen woke up due to Harley shaking her awake, she yawned and rubbed some sleep from her eyes asking "Whats going on? why did you wake me?"

Harley looked at her, he said "Hurry up and get out of bed, we have to get you to king Alexanders castle where King Toya will pay me for capturing you, and then he will give me the chance to kill T.D."

Rhen noticed pikachu was behind the door, she kicked him in the balls saying "As if.. Pikachu use Bolt tackle." she noticed pikachu was glowing yellow, and then started to run at harley, it hit harley.

Harley cursed his luck, he got the hit and was sent flying through the roof, her espeon and charmanders poke' balls fell from his hand as he shouted "I'll Get you next time Girl!" and then dissappeared into the sky

Rhen caught the two poke' balls and laughed saying "You did it Pikachu!" pikachu laughed and rubbed the back of it's head saying "Pika? pikachu pi... (really? well thankyou...)" Pikachu perched itself on Rhens shoulder and they walked off.

With T.D and Sion...

T.D was getting more and more annoyed, he mumbled over and over "I'm gonna kill Harley... I'm gonna kill Harley..." he ran a hand through his electric yellow hair and sighed out in frustration.

Sion stopped and turned back into his human form saying "The smells gone... and no stink dissappears that fast unless..." he turned to T.D just to see him fuming.

T.D narrowed his eyes at Sion, he fisted his hand and punched Sion in the face, breaking his nose and splitting his lip saying "Smell again you stupid human pokemon thing or what ever the hell you are."

Sion placed a hand over his bleeding, broken nose saying "I can't now, you just broke my nose you stupid human." he turned his back to T.D

T.D realized what he just did, he placed a hand on Sion's shoulder saying "Sorry Sion... i didn't mean to insult you or hit you, i'm just worried about Rhen being with Harley, he raped a lot of girls and i don't want that happening to Rhen."

Sion turned around just for T.D's hand to fall off his shoulder, he said "I guess i should say sorry too for calling you a stupid human, although you are quite brainless sometimes." he turned around smirking and started to walk ahead.

T.D just stood there, then the word brainless reached his ears, he shouted in anger "HEY!!! I AM NOT BRAINLESS!!!" he then ran after Sion angrily.

Sion just laughed saying "You are brainless, you didn't even notice your shoes untied, i am quite intrested to find out how you haven't fallen face first in something." he kept walking with T.D at his side

T.D looked at Sion strangely saying "I'm always careful, to be honest careful is my middle-" he then tripped over his shoe lace just to land face first in something brown.

Sion stopped and turned around saying "You do realize your in pokemon poop face first right?" he held the need to laugh inside, he just stood there watching.

T.D pulled his face up from the pokemon poo and spat some of it out saying sarcastically "Thanks for helping me up love." he then got to his feet and sent out a Mudkip.

Sion couldn't stop himself from laughing anymore, he said in between laughs "Any... time... princess..." he held onto his sides, you wouldn't believe Sion is that serious person due to the way he was laughing.

T.D shut his eyes and said "Mudkip use water gun on my face." he heard mudkip say "Mud.. mudkip..." he then felt a water gun wash off the pokemon poo, he smirked and pointed to Sion which was still laughing, Mudkip nodded and used water gun on Sion, this made T.D start laughing.

Sion stopped laughing and coughed up some water saying in an annoyed tone "Hey!! that was un-called for." he shook himself off a bit, only to still be totally soaked.

T.D said in between laughs "Well... you... said... you... would... need... a... bath..." he fall onto his back in a laughing fit, neither of them noticed Rhen walk onto the scene.

Rhen crossed her arms, and pouted "So i get left out of the fun, typical, i get kidnapped for one night and they start having fun without me." she just finished saying it when Sion and T.D noticed her and gave her big hugs, they laughed saying at the same time "We Found you!"

Sion smiled, he thought "_She made it back to us safe and sound, i'm so glad about that."_ he then said "Well lets get going, Loire here we come." he then kissed rhens lips softly before walking ahead.

T.D ran after Sion saying something like how Rhen was his Girl, he sighed after getting the silent treatment for 5 mins straight, he let out his puppet pokemon, Shuppet, Shuppet then sat on T.D's shoulder as they walked along

_What will our young hero's run into next before reaching Loire? who knows, just keep reading Dreams of the heart..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap:

_Drew smirked and pulled out a small poke' ball and pressed a button in the middle making it bigger, he said "I have a whole heap, so don't worry about me love." he then winked at her_

_Ashleigh didn't seem so intrested in Drew, she heard her poke' gear go off, she sid "Damn, he had to call me now." she answered, she sighed and nodded saying "Yes boss i know, mhm alright i'll get on it, see ya!" she sighed saying "Can we please hurry, i'm gonna be late for my job."_

_The hostess nodded saying "The battle between Ashleigh and Drew will now begin."_

On the battle feild with Ashleigh and drew...

Drew flicked some of his lime-green hair out of the way before pulling out a poke' ball, he said "Roselia i choose you!" he then released his roselia, it said "Rose..."

Ashleigh smirked and pulled out a poke' ball, she kissed the button making it expand, she winked saying "Blaziken my love.. I choose you!' she sent out a blaziken, the blaziken said "Blaziken? (battle time already?)" Ashleigh nodded, blaziken smirked and cracked it's claws.

The hostess looked at both the teams and rose her hand in the air, saying "Begin!"

Drew smirked and flicked his fringe saying "Roselia use stun spore and then follow it up with magical leaf." Roselia used stun spore then a magical leaf which were aimed at blaziken.

Ashleigh waited until it was just about to hit, she shouted "Blaziken use Flamethrower! burn those leafs and that stun spore!" Blaziken nodded and used a powerful flamethrower, it burned the leaves and made the stun spore explode, a small smoke screen covered the feild.

Drew shouted to roselia "Roselia charge for a solarbeam and when the small smoke screen fades give all you got to hit that Blaziken." roselia nodded and started to charge for a solarbeam.

With Serenity and Midnight in the locker room...

Serenity looked up with intrest, she mentally told Midnight "_Seems i misjudged Ashleigh, she isn't a pussy cat, dare i say she might even just rival me in pokemon abilities."_

Midnight lifted her head and meowed and mentally spoke to Serenity saying "_Nah' no one can compare to you in pokemon abilities, your probably just seeing things in a young trainer that aren't there."_

Serenity pushed midnight off her lap and smirked saying "If you wanna live, i wouldn't say anything else midnight." midnight gulped and nodded, Serenity turned her gaze up at the T.V, watching the battle intently.

Back on the battle feild with Ashleigh and Drew...

Ashleigh sighed in bordem, she said "This is boring, Blaziken would you please finish it all with what ever you think is the fastest way is." Blaziken turned to her and nodded, he ran into the smoke, which was starting to lift, he then used blaze kick on Roselia a few times before making it faint.

Drew blinked a few times thinking _"How on earth did that happen so fast? i didn't even have enough time to counter or defend."_ he walked over and re-called roselia saying "You did a good job roselia, take a nice rest." he then looked at Ashleigh.

Ashleigh walked over to blaziken saying "You did very good blaziken, you deserve a treat..." she went through her bag and noticed she was out of poke' blocks, she laughed nervously saying "Sorry blaziken, i guess i forgot to make some yesterday, i'll make you some after this, i promise." blaziken nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush.

Drew walked over and took her hand kissing it softly saying "This was a lovely battle Ashleigh..." he pulled out a red rose and placed it in her had saying "A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful rose." he then walked off.

The hostess said "We'll have the last battle between Ashleigh Kitasora and Serenity Saffron tomorrow at noon, enjoy your time off." ever walked out

Ashleigh then remembered she was ment to do something with her partner for the boss, she saw her partner walk down, she sighed saying "Do we ever get to have fun Chris?"

Chris shrugged saying "Not sure, and your battle was good... just like me and my Marshtomp, i heard from A.J that my son is travelling with the girl, and by the sound of it he's still brainless."

Ashleigh laughed and slaped his arm softly saying "Cut him some slack, he's trying i'm sure of that." Chris and Ashleigh looked at each other and started laughing.

Chris wiped a tear of laughter away saying "Thinking isn't really one of his strong points, sometimes i wonder if he even has a brain." he watched Ashleigh re-call blaziken

Ashleigh put blazikens poke' ball on her poke' belt saying "He has a brain, but it's made out of rock and all that, plus i think his anger might have gotten worse."

Chris nodded and ran a hand through his dark brown hair saying "Thats what he gets for keeping it in for 15 to 16 years, the anger size of Mt Killomanjairo." (can't spell it)

Ashleigh fell onto the floor laughing, she noticed Chris sigh at her behavious, she stopped laughing and said "Oh come on Chris, it was funny and you know it."

Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand saying "It wasn't that funny..." he pulled Ashleigh to her feet, he turned around saying "And your are heavy, what do you do, pig out on ice-cream and chocolates?"

Ashleigh turned her back to him saying "No, i don't eat much chocolate or ice-cream, i'd rather a nice plate of vegietables, like broccilli, spinach, califlour, and carrrots, Anything with fruit and vegietables is fine, and daily work outs to keep the body fit and healthy, so don't call me fat." she crossed her arms

Chris laughed saying "I didn't call you fat, i just said you were heavy, they are two different things, and i know you don't eay much chocolate and ice-cream, and i know cause i cook the vegietables." he placed a hand on her shoulder

Ashleigh felt a hand on her shoulder, she sighed and turned around saying "I can't stay mad at you.. so i forgive you-" she was interupted by a strange mans laugh.

Chris looked around the dark pokemon contest hall saying "What the?! where in seven fires is it coming from?" he looked at Ashleigh for any clue.

Ashleigh stepped beside chris more, whisering "This sounds like one of my nephews men from team magma... and they never come alone, trust me on that."

Chris stood back to bac with Ashleigh, their backs pressed right up against each other, he said "So this nephew of yours wants to kill us?" he felt her shrug, meaning she didn't know.

The man said in a creepy voice "Ah' Miss Ashleigh, we meet again, but this is personal on Lars's behalf, you and your friend will die here and now so stay still." he pulled out a gun and aimed it at chris and Ashleigh.

_Whats gonna happen to Chris and Ashleigh? who's that strange man? well your gonna have to wait until next chapter, so keep reading 'Dreams of The Heart'._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: Heya everyone... I'm gonna try and finish chapter 9 by next friday, and hopefully i might end it soon, it's getting harder and harder to think up new idea's for it, but i'll leave it open for a 'Dreams of the heart 2' just in case...

Gary: i haven't even appeared in it... what is going on? have i been cut?

Ash: Yes, cause you hit T.D, i hate people that hurt him, your lucky i don't claw your eyes out -eyes narrowed, flexes her newly found claws-

T.D: Heh heh.. That i would like to see -grabs a bag of popcorn and starts eating it-

Chris: T.D.. aren't you ment to be on a diet?

T.D: Popcorns healthy, it's corn, plus i didn't add butter so it's basically healthy like the corn on a cob, plus i work out 2 hours a day so i can eat in between work outs too, heh heh

Chris: -Sighs- i wonder if you have a brain...

T.D: i have a brain, i just don't use it

Chris and Ash: we've noticed

Ash: well this is where me, Chris, and T.D leave you

Chris, T.D, and Ash: See Ya!


	9. Chapter 9 Rhens past & Sion kidnapped

Disclaimer: Ash: I do not own pokemon or any characters that are from the Series... I do not own Chris or Tenacious D, and i do not own Serenity, Midnight, and all her eeveelutions names they are SpunkeyLittleUmbreons characters, the only characters i own are Sion, Rhen, Hope, Lars, and Scarlet, oh and i do not own A.J he's TheCrazyFatGuy's character, but i do own the plot...

Chris: T.D would you take the anger management classes already..

T.D: what just because i have an anger management problem with harley you want me to take classes?

Ash and Chris: YES!! -they both look at each other and laughed-

T.D: Ash must you agree with Chris?

Ash: Yes.. i do have to agree with Chris.. -starts arguing with T.D-

Chris: -watching them argure, sighs- must you two act like children

Ash and T.D: -both yell at chris at the same time- YES!!

Chris: -blinks a few times- I think you've turned her into a girl version of yourself T.D

T.D: Sweet..

Ash: Totally.. -places an arm on T.D's shoulder- i don't know how i ever lived without you two, you guys are the bestest friends i could ever ask for... sorry i'm getting a bit emotional -tears start to swell up in her eyes- lets just get on with the chapter...

Recap:

_Rhen crossed her arms, and pouted "So i get left out of the fun, typical, i get kidnapped for one night and they start having fun without me." she just finished saying it when Sion and T.D noticed her and gave her big hugs, they laughed saying at the same time "We Found you!"_

_Sion smiled, he thought "She made it back to us safe and sound, i'm so glad about that." he then said "Well lets get going, Loire here we come." he then kissed rhens lips softly before walking ahead._

_T.D ran after Sion saying something like how Rhen was his Girl, he sighed after getting the silent treatment for 5 mins straight, he let out his puppet pokemon, Shuppet, Shuppet then sat on T.D's shoulder as they walked along_

Chapter 9: Rhens past (with lars), and Sion kiddnaped

T.D was walking quietly with Rhen and Sion... too quietly, but they were almost at loire, he broke the Silence asking Rhen "So what was your childhood like?"

Rhen stopped and lowered her head, she hugged herself tightly saying "My parents were killed in a car accident, i was placed with the Kitasora's, my step brother raped and beated me repeatedly until i had the courage to run away..."

T.D stopped and walked over to Rhen placing both his hands on her shoulders saying "I'm sorry to bring back such terrible memories, so where does this step bro of yours live, i want to... uh pay him a little visit.. yeah a visit thats what i wanna do, heh heh."

Rhen looked at T.D and shook her head saying "Theres more to my past then that though, maybe i should tell you the whole lot, i mean it wouldn't hurt me would it?" she smiled softly "And whats in the past can't hurt me anymore."

T.D nodded and sat down with Rhen on a tree stump, he held her left hand in his right one saying "Start when ever your ready Rhen, i'll sit here and listen to you without interupting."

Rhen saw Sion walk over and sit down in front of her, she began to tell them exactally what happened in her childhood...

_Rhens Childhood memories..._

_When she was 7..._

_Rhen was moved to a new home where she met her new parents, and her older step brother, Lars. She was playing with her dollies in her room when her older brother Lars walked in, she was 7 years old "Hi big brother..."_

_Lars sat down and ran a hand through his electric yellow hair, he was 13, he smiled and picked up a male doll saying "Why do you play with these when you could play with mothers and fathers pokemon?"_

_Rhen looked up at lars, she smiled saying "Because your never playing with me... even though i'm with the pokemon i still feel lonely." her smile faded and her face got a sad looking one._

_Lars laughed softly and put the male doll down, he crawled over to her kneeling in front of her, he pulled her into a hug saying "I'll play with you and the pokemon now if you want..." he noticed Rhen nod, he smiled softly and placed his lips over hers, he whispered "We won't tell mommy or daddy about the kiss alright?" he saw her nod, he helped her up and walked out with her._

_3 weeks after she turned 8..._

_Rhen was colouring in a pokemon colouring in book, she used yellow for the cheeks and pink for the body, she was humming a soft lullaby called 'Rock a by baby'_

_Lars was now 14, he walked into the kitchen and noticed her colouring in, he walked to the fridge and grabbed out two soda's and walked over sitting next to her, he opened hers and handed it to her, he smiled saying "Thats a cute pinkachu.." _

_Rhen laughed, her light honey brown hair was to her shoulders now, her eyes were full of life, she said "I still have to think of a name for my pink pikachu... would you help?"_

_Lars nodded and tapped his chin over and over until he lifted his head and snapped his fingers, he said "I know... what about Peach? or maybe Alice? or pinkie? i don't know, what ever you want i'll be happy."_

_Rhen giggles saying "What about Larissa... a girl version of your name? your my hero and i think it would be a nice name for our pink pikachu."_

_Lars smiled and looked into her eyes with his bright blue ones saying "Rhen... you know i love you right?" he saw her nod, he shifted closer, his lips a few center metres away from hers, he then said "I'm glad.." before she could reply he placed his lips over hers, and then placed a hand on her left leg "We won't tell mother about this ok little sister.." he saw her nod and he smiled._

_3 days after she turned 9..._

_Rhen was laying in bed with a fever, she found it hard to breathe, her forehead was drenched with sweat, she was able to talk a little "Lars... are... you in... here?"_

_Lars just opened the door and shut it before walking over, he sat down and picked up a wet wash cloth and wet it with the basen of cold water, he twisted it gentally to make sure the excess before softly wiping it accross Rhens cheeks and forehead, he said "Rhen... are you ok?" he took her right hand with his, he was 15 now._

_Rhen felt the cloth against her burning flesh, or so it felt, she opened her eyes as far as they would let her saying "Lars... i'm scared and lonely.." her breathing started to get harder, due to the tempreture._

_Lars watched rhen helplessly, he got an idea, he stood up and let her hand go which dropped onto the blanket, he pulled out a poke' ball saying "Bellossem, i choose you." he sent out his Vileplume that said "Vile? Vileplume?(yes? what is it?)" Lars sat back down and took Rhens had in his again, saying to Vileplume "Vileplume, use Aroma Theorpy on Rhen, followed by sweet scent..." Vileplume used Aroma theropy on Rhen and then used sweet scent around the room._

_Rhen began to breathe easier, she looked at lars and squeezed his hand weakly saying "Thank you... big brother... i love you..." she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_Lars held onto her hand saying "Rhen I... i... I love you more then a sister, sleep well my love..." he placed a soft yet tender kiss on her lips._

_On her 10th birthday..._

_Rhen was in the shower, she grabbed some of her watermelon scented shampoo and conditioner and massarged it into her long light honey brown hair, she sighed in pure bliss saying to herself and the empty room "This is so wonderful..."_

_Lars walked into the bathroom and listened to her, he was now 16, and is very nice looking, he has a very nice sculpted body, and he let his hair down instead of putting hair gel in it all the time._

_Rhen stuck her hand out and felt around the table for her watermelon and kiwi fruit scented soap, she felt it and grabed it pulling it into the shower, she wet a wash cloth and washed herself, humming._

_Lars smelled the air, it was a scent of watermelon and kiwi, he heard her humming and knew she was too busy to even notice he was in the room, so he slowly undressed himself and stepped into the shower with her, he pushed her up against the wall and pushed himself up against her whispering "Rhen... you look so beautiful..."_

_Rhen gasped when she was pushed against the wall, when she heard his voice she asked "What are you doing in here? i thought you were asleep..." her breaking started to pick up due to all the unwanted psychical attention._

_Lars ran a hand down the front of her body and whispered in her ear "I'm in here because i couldn't stay away from you... and i wasn't asleep... not when i woke up from dreaming about you... about us together with a child."_

_Rhen went wide eyed whe she heard he was dreaming about 'THEM' being together with a child, she tried to act as normal as one could when stuck in the shower with a naked step brother, she said "Lars... don't touch me like this..."_

_Lars didn't pay attention to her words, he wanted nothing more then to bury himself in her, and thats exactly what he did, after he forced himself on her, he kissed her lips saying "That was lovely... lets do this again sometime." he dressed and walked out leaving her there._

_Rhen laid on her stomach, he face was on the side, her emerald coloured eyes had a lifeless look, the water was still running, hitting her back with warm water, blood from her lower reigons mixed with the water and went down the drain, she whispered "Wh... Why..." she was answered only by running water_

_A few days after she turned 11..._

_Rhen never told anyone about what Lars did to her, only because she found out they died and that Lars 'WAS' the only one around, the raping went on everyday, when she refused she would be disiplined and disiplined serverly, she sat on her bed and read a book called 'Cinderella' she began to wish for her prince in shining armour._

_Lars walked in without knocking he kneeled down to her hight on the bed and hooked her chin under his finger and placed a soft yet tender kiss on her lips, he said "Rhen.. my little princess, its time.."_

_Rhen learned never to refuse Lars unless you want to be beaten, she did what she had to do to survive, she wished that her prince would come and save her, but she gave up, what ever Lars wants, Lars got._

_Lars slapped her hard, forcing her down to the ground saying "You think you can wish for that stupid prince in shining armour to come and save you? well he's not cause he isn't real..." he grabbed the book and tore the pages out and ripped them up._

_Rhen screamed "No! Stop it Lars!" she lunged at him and grabbed his arm, she struggled against him, he dropped the remaining part of the book that he haden't ripped yet_

_Lars grabbed her by the neck with his free hand and dangled her in mid-air saying "Never dis-obey me..." he threw her against the wall saying "Ever!." he swiftly kicked her in the side before leaving the room._

_Rhen winced and started to crawl over to her book, she started crying whispering "I'll never be free from Lars's toture..." she pulled the book closer to herself and hugged it tightly, still crying, whispering over and over "I'll never be free like cindarella..." she curled up whimpering in pain, before crying herself to sleep._

_A few weeks after her 12th birthday..._

_Rhen woke up and got into a sitting position fast breathing hard, she winced when she moved her body, he had let alakazam use his psychic attacks on her until he heard bones snap, she coughed into her hands and saw a little bit of a red substance, she noticed it was blood, she wiped it in a tissue and threw it in the bin beside her bed._

_Lars walked in and smiled sweetly saying "So your awake... let the fun begin.." he then forced himself on her, he grabbed ont of the pillows and placed it over her face while he was raping her, after he finished he pulled the pillow off to reveal Rhen unconcious from lack of air, he walked out._

_A few hours later..._

_Rhen woke up pain filled her body when she moved a little, knowing they would heal crookidly she left them, her heart dreamed of being free, she whispered "My heart dreams of freedom, Dreams of the heart... dreams are something our hearts wish or desire... i wish, no desire to be free."_

_On her 13th birthday..._

_Rhen was on her stomach, he face was turned to the side, her eyes seemed to have lost their normal sparkle, they were dull and lifeless, she heard Lars leave the room, she got up and dressed quickly, or as fast as her sore legs and body would go, she pulled her step mothers back pack out and put a few more things in it, she whispered "I have the courage to run away..." she heard the door open and reveal lars and two pokemon._

_Lars smiled wickedly saying "Just making a few precautions my dear." he left M__anectric__ there as a guard dog, it watched her like a hawk but became comfortable and fell asleep._

_Rhen sighed and tied a rope to the bed post, she whispered to herself "My heart dreamed of this day..." she then climbed out the window and down, she then ran as fast and as quietly as she could into the forest._

_End of flash backs and childhood memories..._

T.D had a look that would kill anything,he then looked at Rhen with a sad look saying "I'm sorry i wasn't about to save you when

you were younger..."

Sion seemed to stay quiet, although Rhen knew cause she could sense it he was boiling mad on the inside, he had began to think of ways himself and T.D could make her step brother suffer.

Rhen looked at the ground and closed her eyes that started to get tears in them, she thought "_My heart has what it wants... it's dream came true.."_

Sion and T.D hugged Rhen saying at the same time "We're here to protect you Rhen..." both of them started to glare at each other in a glaring contest to see who would win.

Rhen got up fast, she fisted her hands, she ran off before they could stop her, she ran and ran and ran until she came to a small abandoned area, she fell to her knees and hit the ground harder and harder with her fists

With T.D and Sion...

T.D looked at Sion and grinted his teeth saying "I want to kill this Lars in the most Gruesome way possible, i thought i wanted to kill harley in the most gruesome, but it seems i really want to kill her step brother more."

Sion nodded and let his emotionless mask fall to one that actually made pokemon run of him, the gental legendary pokemon, but since it hurt Rhen... 'HIS' Rhen, he was very angry.

Both T.D and Sion heard noises in the bushes around them, sleep powder caught them both off guard and made them fall asleep, the two figures walked out, one female and one male.

The female was wearing a pair of pink skin tight pants that ended at the knees, a dark pink belt was at her waist and a very light pink top with her shoulders and neck showing, her blonde hair was down, she said "So what now? isn't he like your friend?"

The male was wearing a pair of dark faded blue jeans, and a white shirt, his black hair was messy, he said "Damn it! Why did you have to travel with the girl and the legendary pokemon..." he felt the woman place a hand on his shoulder he whispered "Scarlet..."

Scarlet placed her hands on his shoulders saying "A.J... i don't know how you must be feeling right now cause i've always been alone, but i'm here for you... won't i do? i know i'm not a friend like him but..." she was silenced by A.J placing his index finger to her lips.

A.J placed his index finger to her lips saying "Scarlet... I love you more then a friend... i love you more like a girlfriend..." before scarlet could say anything he placed his lips over hers.

Scarlet kissed back but was upset when they had to pull away for air, they grabbed sion and put him in a cage, she said while placing a note on T.D "So when this is over wanna go for a chocolate malt? my treat."

A.J laughed saying "You can pay for one and i'll pay for the other ok..." they got in and drove off with Sion in the cage on the back, leaving T.D there asleep, and snoring like a somethin pig.

_What is happening to Sion? why did Scarlet and A.J take him? find out on the next exciting chapter of 'Dreams of the Heart'..._

(Ash: -laughs- sorry T.D, i don't mean your a pig, but you 'DO' snore very loudly, well on with part two and three, this is quite disturbing, it's 12:50am, god i'm nuts for staying up late, ok on with it now.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap of last time:

_Chris looked around the dark pokemon contest hall saying "What the?! where in seven fires is it coming from?" he looked at Ashleigh for any clue._

_Ashleigh stepped beside chris more, whisering "This sounds like one of my nephews men from team magma... and they never comeh alone, trust me on that."_

_Chris stood back to bac with Ashleigh, their backs pressed right up against each other, he said "So this nephew of yours wants to kill us?" he felt her shrug, meaning she didn't know._

_The mangunid in a creepy voice "Ah' Miss Ashleigh, we meet again, but this is personal on Lars's behalf, you and your friend will die here and now so stay still." he pulled out a gun and aimed it at chris and Ashleigh._

Ashleigh said in dis-taste "Andrew.. still working for my stupid nephew? and please if your going to point that thing at me and chris make sure you know how to use it."

Chris looked at Ashleigh like she was crazy or something, he said "Are you Crazy Ash? he's aiming a gun at us..." chris couldn't see why she was trying to annoy the gun man so much.

The man known as Andrew smirked saying "You've changed... too bad i have to kill you and Chris, but don't worry, i'll make sure you get buried properly."

Ashleigh rolled her eyes and walked up to him and took the gun saying "You should never points at me, or my friends, you hear me, or i will let Blaziken cut loose on you."

Chris blinked and saw what she ment, he sighed in relief when he saw the gun empty of bullets, he said "I see what you were getting at Ash."

Ashleigh laughed and turned her back to Andrew, she faced Chris saying "You only just noticed the gun wasn't loaded? well after this i'll treat you to a vanilla milkshake with banana and chocolate."

Andrew took this time to attack, he pulled out a pocket knife and went to stab Ashleigh in the back but was stopped by chris's hand grabbing his wrist, he dropped the knife and laughed nervously saying "It was a reflex?"

Chris didn't buy the reflex theory, so he snapped his wrist saying "Never hurt people that are dear to me... or you will find that you will find that all your bones will be broken." chris's eyes were narroed and were a darker colour then normal.

Andrew gulped and nodded before running away faster then you could say 'Free Hot dogs on the 4th day of july'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.D: WHERE!!! WHERES THE FREE HOT DOGS??

Chris: -sighs- your ruining the story T.D, it's just a saying...

Ash: -knocks T.D out with an armoured hot dog- ok back to the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashleigh looked at Chris and stepped back a bit, sure she has known Chris for a long time but has never seen him like this before, so it scared her to see a different face on Chris, she said in a fear filled voice "Is... Is that you Chris?"

Chris looked at her with the same face, he placed a hand on her cheek, he said "It's still me just angrier, are you alright?" he looked her up and down and saw no psychical wounds, so he decided to check mentally, but when he took a little peak he saw another side to her, he wished it wasn't true but it seemed she had a soft spot for bunny things

Ashleigh leaned into Chris's hand, she closed her hazel eyes and breathed in his scent of sakura blossoms and oriental tea leaves, she answered "I'm ok.. thank you Chris." she opened her hazel eyes and hugged him tightly, she then buried her face in his chest.

Chris blinked a few times, but softly smiled and hugged her back tightly as if she were going to dissappear saying "It's alright... your a good friend." he rested his head on top of her head, his smile never faded, his eyes went back to their normal colour.

_Will this friendly relationship turn into something more? or will it end badly? keep reading to find out..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity walked along the beach with her pokemon watching the sunset, she smiled one of her rare smiles saying to her pokemon "This battle shall test us... she is skilled, almost like me."

Midnight snickered saying in her mind _"So she's a total Gary oak fan and a hot head? i didn't notice."_ midnight shook its fur and continued to follow.

Serenity ignored what midnight said, she stopped and squealed when she saw none other then Gary oak with only his swim trunks on and sitting on the sand watching the sun set beyond the horizon, she ran over and said "Gary Oak?"

The boy known as Gary Oak nodded saying "Yes im gary oak... what can i do for such a cute girl like you?" he smirked and ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

Serenity blushed, her long black silky waist length hair was softly blowing in the wind, she asked "Would you consider traveling with me? oh my names Serenity."

Gary looked at Serenity and smiled saying "Of course i would like to travel with you Serenity, your the Gym leader of the Saffron gym, i would love to travel around with you and get to know you better."

Serenity and Gary walked off together after he pulled a shirt on, they went and ordered a milkshake each and said at the same time "To newly found friendships..." they both drank theirs fast to see who would win, of course Serenity won, they laughed until bedtime, they both said good night to each other and went off to bed.

_So what will happen with Serenity and Gary? well find out next time of dreams of the heart._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: Oh man... it's 1:52am... you people are lucky i got this done on time, if theres spelling mistakes it's because i'm tired -yawns-

T.D: Oh Ash we are so lucky that you found time to do this in your playing games, and what ever -being sarcastic-

Chris: T.D shut up! she's tired so let her go to sleep now.

Ash: Thank you chris... -collapses on the bed and curls up with a teddy-

T.D: -walks out- ...

Chris: not a problem Ash... -covers Ash with a blanket, pats her head and walks out-


	10. Chapter 10 Toya's long lost sister

Disclaimer: Ash: I do not own pokemon or any characters that are from the Series... I do not own Chris or Tenacious D, and i do not own Serenity, Midnight, and all her eeveelutions names they are SpunkeyLittleUmbreons characters, the only characters i own are Sion, Rhen, Hope, Lars, and Scarlet, oh and i do not own A.J he's TheCrazyFatGuy's character, but i do own the plot...

T.D: So... whens this story ending?

Ash: Curious much?

T.D: Yep, you know me heh heh

Chris: didn't you hear curiousity killed the cat?

Ash: Well curiousity didn't kill the cat.. it made the cat smarter, and in this case it will make T.D smarter too.. and the story should be ending in a chapter or two, hopefully, then i can finished my other one and start a new one.

Chris: But in this case it didn't make T.D smarter

T.D: HEY!! I'm right here ya know..

Ash: -sweatdrops- lets just get on with the chapter...

Re cap of last time:

_A.J placed his index finger to her lips saying "Scarlet... I love you more then a friend... i love you more like a girlfriend..." before scarlet could say anything he placed his lips over hers._

_Scarlet kissed back but was upset when they had to pull away for air, they grabbed sion and put him in a cage, she said while placing a note on T.D "So when this is over wanna go for a chocolate malt? my treat."_

_A.J laughed saying "You can pay for one and i'll pay for the other ok..." they got in and drove off with Sion in the cage on the back, leaving T.D there asleep, and snoring like a somethin pig._

Chapter 10: Toya's long lost sisters death

T.D woke up beside a roaring fire, he looked around and saw Rhen sitting against a tree crying and holding a note, he got up and walked over to Rhen asking "Whats wrong Rhen?" he wiped away some of the tears with his thumb

Rhen looked at T.D and hugged him tighly saying "Sion... sion...sion was kidnapped and if i ever want to see him again i have to marry king Toya... i don't wan to marry someone i don't love." she held onto his shirt, as if her life depended on it.

T.D looked at the letter and narrowed his eyes, he just started to consider Sion a friend and this happens, he said "Rhen... we'll save Sion, i promise."

Rhen looked up into his eyes and smiled saying "Thank you... Tenacious D... i want you to be careful, it will be dangerous, so back out now if you want to."

T.D smirked and roughled her hair saying "Not if my life depended on it... besides i can sleep knowing i'm not in on the fun... i get a thrill on dangerous journeys, besides you can always count on me to help you."

Rhen nodded and laid her head on T.D's lap saying "Well... at least your not as mad any more, i'd say your anger is the size of Mt. Fuji and Mt. Kilomanjaro together... i hope sion will be ok. "

T.D smiled softly and stroked her hair softly saying "Yeah but the anger's been stored over 15 to 16 years... i'm sure sion will be ok Rhen, he is strong." he noticed Rhen fell asleep, he placed a blanket over her shoulders and fell asleep as well

With Sion...

Sion woke up and looked around, he noticed his clothes were black and his hair was black and his markings were silver, he said "What the? what happened to me?" he then saw Toya walk up with an evil smirk on his face

Toya smirked evily at Sion, he leaned against the wall with his arms folded saying "Your awake i see... how do you like the changes i've made to you?"

Sion growled at Toya and got a shock through his body, he howled out in pain, after it was finished he was on his knees, he muttered "I have no choice but to follow his commands... please save me soon Rhen."

Toya got Sion taken out of the cage, he sat down and watched sion battle countless pokemon, he noticed Sion start to get more and more violent, he watched as the innocent pokemon were killed grusomely, he clapped and said "Bring in the girl... lets see if you have mercy towards this little girl"

A young girl the age of 10 was pushed in, she fell to her knees, she opened her bright blue eyes, her hair was golden blonde, she was wearing a pink dress which was torn from being beaten from the guards, she got to her feet with a bit of trouble, she looked up and saw Sion, her eyes widened with fear.

Sion saw the young girl's eyes widen with fear, he smirked and walked up as she started to back away, he grabbed her by the neck and started to choke the life out of her, he felt a wave of mercy and pity wash over him, he stopped and put her down muttering "Sorry girl."

Toya sighed saying "Why not kill the little brat Sion? she's a stupid girl that deserves to die, Guards kill her in front of Sion, show him how it's done."

The young girl placed her hands together as if in a prayer, she whispered "Please great guardian of the sea... hear my plea.. i call to you.. i am Alis.. protector of the legends... save me please."

The guards walked up to her and forced her down to the ground, they kicked her in the side a few times until they heard ribs snap, they pulled out a knife each and started to cut Alis' skin, making her cry out in pain, one of the guards hit Alis' head into the floor saying "Shut up you stupid girl!"

Alis cried out in pain, she couldn't think straight, she felt every cut that made more tears of pain come to her eyes, she knew lugia wouldn't come, so she adjusted to her fate of a painful death, she felt the knives being dug into her back, she screamed in pain, she looked up at Toya, whispering "Why... why would you do this to your own flesh and blood..."

Toya's smirk faded once he felt a wave of loss and pain flow over him, he shouted "STOP!!" he ran over to Alis' side he pulled the knives out of her back and turned her over, he was kneeling in a puddle of her blood, his tanned fingers gentally touched Alis' cheek, he noticed she was pale, he felt something wet drip from his eyes onto Alis.

Alis looked into Toya's brown orbs, whispering due to her breathing became shallow "Don't cry... it's ok, i have adjusted to this being my death..." she tried to reach her hand up to toya's cheek but failed, she smiled weakly trying to comfort him as best she could.

Toya grabbed her hand and held it to his cheek, he said "Alis... i'm sorry.. i didn't know, i thought you were just someone pretending to be my long lost little sister, please forgive me."

Sion watched the scene in front of him, he began to wonder how Toya could do that and then change his mind and have mercy, he felt something slide down his cheek, something wet, he touched it and was shocked to see it was a tear

Alis started to feel warm, she started to close her eyes saying "It's ok... it's not your fault... i feel so warm... good bye big brother" she closed her eyes fully and became limp, her breathing stopped, she died with a small smile on her face.

Toya whispered "No.. no.. don't go Alis, i'll take you swimming.. or.. or ponyta riding, just don't die.", he picked her up and stood, his eyes looked at the guards dangerously, this was the only command Sion needed to kill them, he walked up and placed her in the throne chair beside him, he smiled at his little sister saying "This is where we both will be... we both will rule the world together Alis." he the forced Sion through days, days, and days of non-stop fighting

With Rhen and T.D...

They were wondering around for days trying to find this castle, T.D stopped Rhen from walking anymore saying "Rhen... i.. i have a confession to make."

Rhen looked at her wrist being held by T.D, she then looked up, emerald slashed with sapphire (i think i said thats his eye colour), she said "What is it T.D? whats wrong?"

T.D looked into her eyes, he tightened his grip on her wrist without meaning to, he said "Rhen i want to tell you that i... i... i love you.. ever since we met i loved you, i want to know if you love me the same way.."

Rhen looked away, she closed her eyes whispering "I don't know of my feelings yet... please just wait.. wait for me.." She pulled her wrist out of his grip and started to walk again

T.D ran to catch up saying "I will always wait for you.. cause i love you Rhen.. i will always protect you... and i want you to be happy, so not matter what you choose i'll be happy for you."

Rhen smiled and looked up at the sky saying "Thank you T.D... for being so understanding, i promise i won't leave you without an answer for too long." she remembered whenh her igglybuff evolved into a jigglypuff, and then evolved into a Wigglytuff, she slipped her hand in T.D's laughing.

T.D looked at the his hand and blushed, he then smiled, he saw a trainer wearing black standing in front of them, he said "Who are you? and what do you want?"

The girl Trainer said "My name is Laena, I was sent by king Toya to stop you from getting there... prepare to die!" she sent out a Chimchar, she was ready to battle

T.D smirked and said "Rhen go ahead i'll follow close behind once i finish off this battle, Sion is counting on you..." he sent out his Surskit and knew he had a type advantage.

Rhen nodded saying "You better T.D.. or i'll kill you myself if you survive... thats only if you don't catch up." she ran ahead and came to a castle, she then ran in saying "I'm coming Sion... please hang on..."

_What will happen next? whats happened to Sion? why is Toya crazy? find out next time of Dreams of the Heart..._

((Ash: on Sion turned those colours because he was turned evil... it's so sad what Toya did to his own 10 year old sister.. i would kill him but i need him for one more chapter then who ever wants to kill him can..

T.D: It'll be me!

A.J: No way! i wanna kill him more then you...

Chris: Thats questionable...

Ash: ok write me a letter saying why you should be the one to kill Toya.. i'll be picking the winner randomly, ok on with part 2 and 3))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap:

_Ashleigh leaned into Chris's hand, she closed her hazel eyes and breathed in his scent of sakura blossoms and oriental tea leaves, she answered "I'm ok.. thank you Chris." she opened her hazel eyes and hugged him tightly, she then buried her face in his chest._

_Chris blinked a few times, but softly smiled and hugged her back tightly as if she were going to dissappear saying "It's alright... your a good friend." he rested his head on top of her head, his smile never faded, his eyes went back to their normal colour._

Ashleigh stayed in his arms for what seemed like forever, but sne pulled away and looked at the floor blushing, she said "Chris i... i'm sorry about that, i don't know what got into me.."

Chris raised an eyebrow, he asked "You regreat hugging me Ash? lets see if i'll regreat this." this made her look at him confusedly, he then placed his lips over hers.

Ashleigh's eyes were wide, her heart began to race, her cheeks were stained with a red blush, she slowly closed her eyes and started to kiss back, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Chris went against his better judgement by not pulling away, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeper, just a little deeper, giving her enough time to pull away if she wanted to.

Ashleigh pulled away for some air, she breathed a little hard, she asked in between breaths "Do you regreat kissing me Chris? or what?" she stopped breathing hard and looked at him.

Chris smirked and placed a finger to her lips, saying "No.. i don't regreat kissing you... what i regreat is not kissing you sooner." he then removed his finger

Ashleigh blushed a deep shade of crimsion red, she said "I never thought you liked me that way..." she then hugged him tightly whispering "Please don't break my heart, cause i love you..."

Chris stopped smirking and smiled, he wrapped his arms around her protectively saying "I'll never break your heart... that i promise, and i love you too." he kissed the top of her head, they then went to a pokemon center and went to bed.

_Chris and Ashleigh are together... but what happens when a girl comes into it and wins Chris's heart? keep reading and find out._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap:

_Serenity and Gary walked off together after he pulled a shirt on, they went and ordered a milkshake each and said at the same time "To newly found friendships..." they both drank theirs fast to see who would win, of course Serenity won, they laughed until bedtime, they both said good night to each other and went off to bed._

Serenity woke up and smiled when she saw cutie pie and midnight sleeping together, it would warm even the most cold of heart, serenity got out of bed and changed in a black mini skirt and black shoe string top, she tied her hair up, she didn't have the heart to wake Midnight or cutie pie, so she went out to the food court, there she saw Gary.

Gary looked up and waved to Serenity, he saw her sit down at the table, he said "How did you sleep Serenity?" he leaned back in his chair after drinking some of his hot chocolate, it was snowing.

Serenity ordered one as well with some oatmeal, she yawned saying "I always sleep well, cutie pie and midnight are still asleep, i have my battle later today and i could use your cheering in the crowd."

Gary laughed and drank some more of his hot chocolate saying "Of course... I'll be in the crowd cheering for you.. since we are friends, and friends are always there for each other."

Serenity nodded and ate her oatmeal and drank her hot chocolate saying "Maybe i should get some for midnight and cutie pie and the others." she did, she even added in their fave kinds of berries and let them out, they ate it and the only two left was midnights and cutie pie's, she said "I'll see ya later Gary..."

Gary nodded and leaned back more on his chair saying "Yeah.. you'll see me later..." he leaned back too far and fell out of his chair, people looked at him and laughed a bit, gary got up and walked out.

Serenity walked in and gave them their breakfast saying "This is it... the last ribbon we need, so lets beat that girl." she saw midnight meow in agreement, she smirked saying as they walked out "Ashleigh Kitasora... your going down." she then walked to the contest hall.

_What will happen next time? well of course the battle, oh forget it... keep reading Dreams of the Heart..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: Yay! i finished earlyier this time... 11:58pm.. a new record since i left it until one day before i was to update...

Chris: Is it even healthy for a girl your age to stay up late every night?

Ash: probably not... why do you ask?

Chris: bed.. now.. -points to bed-

Ash: your not my mum... so -pokes her tongue- i don't have ta do what you say

Chris: oh yes you do... -tackles her and starts tickling her-

Ash: T.D!! HELP MEEE!! -laughing, trying to hit chris away, but fails-

T.D: ... -gone deaf listening to the microwave-

Ash and Chris :See Ya!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Fight for Love

Disclaimer: Ash: I do not own pokemon or any characters that are from the Series... I do not own Chris or Tenacious D, and i do not own Serenity, Midnight, and all her eeveelutions names they are SpunkeyLittleUmbreons characters, the only characters i own are Sion, Rhen, Hope, Lars, and Scarlet, oh and i do not own A.J he's TheCrazyFatGuy's character, but i do own the plot...

T.D: I cannot believe Toya would order Sion to kill his own sister... thats just.. Just sick.. -hair turns black-

Chris: Calm down T.D

T.D: I'll calm down when he rots in hell.

Ash: Hey! Hey! keep that swearing to yourself.. kids read this and i don't wanna get this story taken off because of it. Lets starts the chapter

Re-cap:

_The girl Trainer said "My name is Laena, I was sent by king Toya to stop you from getting there... prepare to die!" she sent out a Chimchar, she was ready to battle_

_T.D smirked and said "Rhen go ahead i'll follow close behind once i finish off this battle, Sion is counting on you..." he sent out his Surskit and knew he had a type advantage._

_Rhen nodded saying "You better T.D.. or i'll kill you myself if you survive... thats only if you don't catch up." she ran ahead and came to a castle, she then ran in saying "I'm coming Sion... please hang on..."_

Chapter 11: Fighting for love

Rhen ran through the abandoned castle, so many things were running through her mind, she thought "_T.D you better be ok after this..."_ she pushed a pair of doors open to the throne room just to see King Toya sitting there in the kings chair, an evil looking smirk on his face.

Toya smirked evily saying "Welcome to my great ansestors castle, this shall be where you become mine or die."

Rhen held dedication and fire in her emerald coloured eyes, she said with confidence in her voice "I will never become yours, no matter what the cost is."

Toya laughed saying "Then this shall be the end for you." he snapped his fingers, just for a cage to be pulled in by some ponyta which looked as if they weren't being cared for properly, he said "Release Sion." the ponyta pulled the cage open to reveal Sion, his hair was now black, his gold markings were silver now, he was wearing black robes, his eyes were void looking.

Rhen went wide eyed, she saw her secret love standing there, her emerald green eyes that held fire in them before vanished, she shouted "Sion!"

Sion looked at the girl with emotionless Ruby coloured eyes, he didn't answer her, his hair was down and swaying along with his small movements, his robes were ripped and torn on a closer look as if he was trainned too much, he was ready to fight to the death.

Toya smiled saying "So Rhen... enjoy while you can for your death will be slow and painful." he sat back in the throne, his brown eyes were watching non-stop, the smile never faded from his face.

_It's been a long road  
Getting from there to here  
It's been a long time  
But my time is finally near_

Rhen looked at Sion, she put her hands together and held them close to her chest, she then closed her eyes, she whispered "Legendary pokemon, i call to thee, help me in this final battle..." her clothes changed to white and a light blue infinity symbol appeared on the collar, her long light honey brown hair was put into a pony tail "I ask for thy help in this last battle, for all of the world, help me..."

Toya watched, his smile dropped, she shouted "Kill her now Sion! or so god help me i will make you suffer more harsh training!"

Rhen slowly opened her emerald green eyes saying "Please hurry for the battle of the world shall begin..." her face looked at Sion, sadness showed in her features.

Sion smirked at Rhen saying "I will enjoy spilling your blood girl, i am stronger then all the legendary pokemon put together, you should know that it is futile to try." he charged towards her to attack.

_And I can feel the change in the wind right now  
Nothing's in my way  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna hold me down_

Rhen wasn't even ready to dodge she gasped and shut her eyes tightly, only to feel the pain of being thrown into one of the walls, she slowly got to her feet again saying "Sion... i know you don't want to be like this..."

Sion looked at her, his emotions didn't change, he had something stab at his heart emotionally but he squashed that within a few seconds, he charged at Rhen again shouting "Die!"

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart_

Rhen let her hands come up as if she were going to say a prayer, she started to remember something Sion told her during they're travels with T.D "_You must believe that you can change the destiny of the world..."_ she shut her eyes tightly but she wasn't hit, she heard something say "Mew Mew..."

_It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I've finally had my day_

Sion's attack on Rhen was stopped by a floating pink pokemon, it said "Mew Mew..." Sion didn't look very pleased he said "Get out of my way Mew, this girl must die."

Mew shook its head and floated around saying "Mew, Mew Mew, Mew Mew Mew... (She can't die, she's the only one that can save us and the world from the coming darkness, i won't let her die...)"

_And I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna change my mind_

Rhen opened her eyes and saw Mew, she said "Mew! it's so nice to see you again, Thank you for coming to help me in this final battle."

Mew nodded and floated over and petted Rhens head with it's tail saying "Mew, mew mew. (It's ok, it's good to see you again lady Rhen.) Mew giggled happily

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart_

Sion placed a hand out in front and started to charge a solarbeam, only to be knocked away into a wall, he looked up and saw a sight he would never forget, all of the legendary pokemon were there, Lugia was the one that knocked him away, he got up and resumed his stance.

Rhen placed a hand over her heart and said "Thank you Lugia... Thank you every one for coming to help me in this final battle, our beautiful and pure world will remain as it is, we must fight with all our heart and strength to protect what we love and believe in..."

_I know that we're so cold  
We've seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel  
Are only winds of change  
I've been through the fire  
I've been through the rain  
But I'll be flying, oh yeah_

Toya didn't look the slightest impressed, but then it dawned to him, he could have all the legendary pokemon and Rule the world, he smirked and decided to let Sion tire them out first before trying to catch them.

Rhen walked out in front of the pokemon and looked at Sion with sad emerald eyes, she said "Sion... it hurts me to see you this way, so i am going to set you free, and follow behind you because i love you..."

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
And no one's gonna bend or break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith, I've got faith, faith of the heart_

It's been a long road

Sion's eyes didn't seem to change, he said "Pft, pathetic human emotions, i have no need for them, your emotions shall be your downfall." he got into a battle stance

Rhen reached her hand out for Sion, tears of saddness fell down from her emerald coloured eyes, she whispered "Sion... i know you want to be set free from his mind control..." her hand dropped she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Sion growled warningly at her saying "If you do not kindly remove yourself from me i shall force you." when he saw her not willing to let him go he grabbed her shoulders and started to dig his claws into her soft arms fleash, blood stained her white dress.

Rhens eyes went wide from the pain she shut her eyes snd screamed in pain, but she wouldn't let go, she smiled while still being in pain saying "I'll never let you go cause i love you Sion..."

Mewtwo noticed the room was small so he concerntrated and made the castle dissappear with them outside, he said "That should help.. i'll try and break through to his mind for you Lady Rhen." he saw her shake her head no, so he didn't try

Sion looked into Rhen's hope filled eyes, he growled and made her let go by slicing her throat, he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a tree, he spilled some of her blood but it wasn't the sweet taste he thought it would be, it was sour and it burned all his senses.

Rhen laid in a puddle of her own blood, her eyes were void and lifeless, her white dress was stained red from all her blood, the blue star & cresent moon appeared on her forehead.

Lugia, Articuno, and the other legendary pokemon ran over to Rhen, tears filled their eyes as they knew their only hope and friend died, they turned to Sion, angry,

Sion held his head and looked down, his hair flashed from black to silver he said "Get out of my head..." he growled and and howled his hair turned fully silver and his silver markings turned back to gold, his ruby eyes turned back to Rhen, he ran to her side and pulled her into his arms, he hugged her tightly saying "I'm so sorry Rhen... please don't leave me, i'm begging you..." crystal coloured tears fell onto Rhens body making her glow.

Rhens body was glowing a faint blue colour, the wound on her neck healed, the blood dissappeared, her clothes turned back to their normal colour, her eyes came into focus, she smiled softly saying "Sion... your free..." she placed a hand on his cheek

Sion nodded tears were still falling from his eyes he placed his lips over hers, he pulled away saying "Don't ever leave me again... i want you to stay with me, because i love you Rhen."

The legendary pokemon smiled and cried out in happiness, but were caught in a net, toya's laughter filled the air, they heard him say "Finally all the legendary pokemon shall be mine... i shall rule the word."

Rhen got to her feet, her dress turned a soft pink, her emerald green eyes gained green fire and turned void, she said "You shall not rule this world, not while me and the legendary pokemon are here to protect it." her hair fell out from the pony tail and flowed from side to side violently as if a wind was only around her.

Toya smirked saying "I have already won Rhen... theres no point in fighting me, this world shall belong to me." He then started to laugh evily.

Rhen didn't even notice T.D run in with his Surskit, she said "Toya.. Stop this at once, your trying to drown this beautiful world in darkness..." she places a hand over her heart, and closes her eyes "And i can't allow it, even if it means my own life."

T.D stopped running and stared in awe at the legendary pokemon, but he noticed they were in a cage, he walked up to Rhen saying "And i'm willing to protect this world too..."

Rhen gasped when she heard what T.D said, she opened her eyes and looked at him saying "T.D..." she let her hand place itself on his cheek

T.D leaned into her hand while placing one of his over hers, he said "My father once told me 'The world is yours and you belong to the world' i never really understood what he ment until now, he means because we are born and live in this world, thats why i'm going to help protect it."

Sion nodded and walked up beside Rhen saying "Believe you can change the fate and destiny of the world.. You must have faith in those around you as well..." he charged up and freed the pokemon

Toya growled in anger, he pulled out a master ball saying "Go Luneta!" he threw threw it out releasing a pokemon that looked human, she was wearing a short black dress with black boots that reached to her knees, she had long dark purple hair, and a black star and cresent moon on her forehead with black markings, she was wearing short black gloves, she opened her eyes and shocked everyone, they were silver, pure silver.

Luneta looked at Sion and smirked saying "Long time... has it not been Sion? did you miss me?" she seemed to be teasing Sion until she heard him growl

Sion growled, saying through grinted teeth "Not long enough Luneta... and no i did not miss you, you evil, twisted, sadistic woman." he resisted the urge of swearing

Luneta gave a cute puppy look at him, her lip started to quiver, she said in a hurt sounding voice "You didn't miss me? your so mean Sion." she then started to cry, she buried her face in her hands

Rhen looked at luneta, she walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder saying "Luneta... It'll be ok, i promise." she smiled happily at luneta

Luneta smirked and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to the ground saying "Tsk, tsk, too trusting lady Rhen, or should i say 'Seed of light'?"

Rhen got angry and turned everything white, T.D, Toya, Sion, Luneta, and the legendary pokemon went to sleep, Rhen laid on her side, she whispered "The on coming Darkness is gone... we did it.." she then fell into a dreamless sleep...

_What will happen to Rhen and the others? well stay tuned for the final chapter of 'Dreams of the Heart'_

((Ash: Should i end it there?

Chris: Yes.. i think you should.

T.D: Yeah leave some for the Epilogue...

Ash: I guess i should... -sighs- it is almost 12 chapters long

Chris: you should fix up the chapters before chapter 5

Ash: yeah i will... after i finish this story and the other one... 'one girls destiny'... well on with the rest of the chapter))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap:

_Chris smirked and placed a finger to her lips, saying "No.. i don't regreat kissing you... what i regreat is not kissing you sooner." he then removed his finger_

_Ashleigh blushed a deep shade of crimsion red, she said "I never thought you liked me that way..." she then hugged him tightly whispering "Please don't break my heart, cause i love you..."_

_Chris stopped smirking and smiled, he wrapped his arms around her protectively saying "I'll never break your heart... that i promise, and i love you too." he kissed the top of her head, they then went to a pokemon center and went to bed._

With chris...

Chris woke up early, he layed there in bed for a while before looking accross the room to the other bed on the other side of the room, apparentally she was hugging her piplup, he sighed and got out of bed, he grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a white whirt with a denim jacket, he walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower before getting his clothes on, he then walked out, only to run into a girl 5 years younger then he was.

The girl fell onto her butt, she muttered "This is not my day..." she looked up and was stunned to see chris, she said "Um.. hi.." she laughed nervously

Chris looked down at her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet saying "Sorry.. i should have been watching where i was go- Michelle?"

Michelle nodded, she moved some of her blue hair out of her eyes saying "Hi Christopher... nice seeing you again, so whats up?" she dusted off her dress and picked up her bag again

Chris ran a hand through his dark brown hair saying "Nice seeing you too Michelle... nothing much, just taking a walk before my friend wakes up."

Michelle nodded and whispered low enough so chris wouldn't hear "Alright alakazam, use hypotize on chris.. make him think he loves me..." she smiled as if nothing was going to happen

With Ashleigh...

Ashleigh woke up an hour after chris left, she got up and grabbed one of her skirts, and a white top, she quickly changed into the blue checkered skirt and put the white top on, she grabbed her bag, she re-called piplup and walked out, she didn't expect to see chris with another girl, so she hid behind a corner, and watched Chris and Michelle.

Back with Chris and Michelle...

Chris looked at Michelle and smiled back saying "Michelle.. i've always loved you...i never loved anyone else but you." he pulled her into a hug and then softly pecked her on the lips

Michelle looked into his eyes smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck saying "I've always loved you Chris.. but your stupid partner and friend was always around, but now we are alone and together." she then kissed chris's lips softly.

With Ashleigh...

Ashleigh couldn't believe what she heard Chris say, she bit her lip, tears started to swell up in her eyes, she placed a hand over her heart whispering "He broke my heart... when he promised he wouldn't..." she couldn't watch this any more she ran towards the piers and sat at the edge of it, she let her goldeen, staryu, piplup, and blaziken out.

Blaziken looked at his sad trainer, he sat down next to her and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder saying "Blazi.. blazikin? (Ashleigh... whats wrong?)"

Ashleigh looked at her blaziken and couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer, she cried into her hands saying "Chris lied... he said he wouldn't break my heart, he wouldn't care if i died anyway..." she handed blaziken a note to give to Chris, she looked at the ocean one more time saying "If he wonders where i am... give him the note.. good bye blaziken." she watched blaziken leave, she dried her tears and got up, she purposely fell into the water without a breath, so she had to take in a breath when she was underwater.

With Chris...

Chris suddenly returned to his senses, he gentally pushed her away saying "I don't love you michelle.. i love Ash.. i promised to never break her heart... like i already did just now but she didn't see." he didn't know she saw

Michelle lowered her head and nodded saying "I guess so... i'm sorry chris, can we at least be friends?" she looked at Chris and saw him nod, she smiled and walked off.

Chris sighed and looked at the time and cursed his luck, he then saw blaziken walk up to him with a letter in his hand, chris took the letter and started to read...

_Dear Chris..._

_I'm sorry but i can't see you ever again.. i saw the way you kissed that girl, and the way you talked to her about how you loved her... i hope your more happy with her then with me... i wrote this to say good bye to you... please look after blaziken... and when ever your at an ocean... i'll be there._

_Good bye forever_

_Love_

_- Ash_

Chris was confused about the letter, but then it hit him like 2 trains over, he cursed and started to run to the piers, he thought "_Please don't let me be too late.. oh please don't let me be too late..."_ he looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordanary, except Ashleighs back pack sitting on the piers, he walked up and kneeled down to it, he looked at the water and cursed.

Ashleigh started to close her eyes, she hit the bottom of the water, her whole body was numb from the cold water, her whole life flashed before her eyes.

Chris couldn't let her die, he took his jacket off and dived in, he looked around the water and then to the bottom, he was something gold glitter, he swam down to it and thought "_Damn... i'm too late.."_ he grabbed ashleighs wristand swam up to the surface, he layed her down on the soft sand, he said "Ash! Ash! Wake up.. don't you dare die on me..." he tilted her head back and placed his mouth over hers, he breathed into her while tilting her head to the side to let the water out, he sighed in relief when he heard her cough.

Ashleigh coughed she breathed fast, when she realized she was still alive and that she failed to kill herself, she cursed, she muttered "I'm alive... not good..."

Chris looked down at her, he pulled her up against his chest saying "Are you crazy? or just plain stupid Ash? for some reason i'm starting to think T.D is smarter then you."

Ashleigh closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall, she said in a low voice "You... you promised never to break my heart.. i think it would be best if we went our seperate ways.. good bye Chris." she kissed his cheek and pulled away from him before walking off with all her pokemon and back pack.

Chris just sat there, he closed his eyes and opened them again, he sighed and got up, he let his feet guild him to the pokemon hall, he muttered "Ash wouldn't want me here..." he then saw Michelle walk up to him.

Michelle walked up to him, her hair in a low pony tail, she asked, concerne laced her voice "Are you ok Chris? What happened?" she took his hands in hers while looking into his eyes

Chris looked back into her eyes, he looked away from them muttering "I broke her heart... after i promised i wouldn't... i lied to her, I BLOODY LIED TO HER!!!!." he hugged Michelle tightly, a lone tear fell from his right eye.

Michelle hugged back whispering soothing and kind words in his ears, she rubbed circles on his back, she then whispered "Chris.. like the old saying goes... It was better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

Chris buried his face into her neck, he muttered "Your right Michelle... Thank you for cheering me up." he took her hand and kissed it lightly, he smiled before walking into the pokemon hall.

((Ash: Should i end it here?

T.D: yeah i think so...

Chris: She was asking me dim wit... no i think until you get to the battle part

Ash: you got it Chris.))

With Ashleigh and Serenity in the locker room...

Ashleigh sighed and looked at Serenity saying "He broke my heart Serenity... when he promised he wouldn't... how can i ever trust another guy with my heart ever again?"

Serenity sighed as well and looked at midnight then to Ashleigh's face "Not all guys will break your heart... There are some guys out there that won't break your heart... that guy that broke your heart was probably an a, you could have probably done better then him." she said as a matter of fact

Ashleigh looked down, she muttered "I just wish i could meet Mr Right sometime soon..." she fiddled with her gloves and hair, she then bit her lip, she heard their names be called for the final battle, she walked out with Serenity without another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re-cap:

_Gary nodded and leaned back more on his chair saying "Yeah.. you'll see me later..." he leaned back too far and fell out of his chair, people looked at him and laughed a bit, gary got up and walked out._

_Serenity walked in and gave them their breakfast saying "This is it... the last ribbon we need, so lets beat that girl." she saw midnight meow in agreement, she smirked saying as they walked out "Ashleigh Kitasora... your going down." she then walked to the contest hall._

Serenity walked into the hall slowly, she held onto cutie pie, she then looked down to Midnight saying "We are in this to win it.. so do your best midnight." she saw midnight nod, she walked up to the desk asking "When is the battle going to start?"

The woman at the desk said "The battle will start at 12pm on the dot miss..." she typed up something and handed Serenity a purple card.

Serenity nodded saying "Thanks.. come on midnight, lets go get ready." she then walked away with midnight, and into the Locker room where she found Ashleigh crying, she walked over and placed a hand on her back asking "Whats wrong? why are you crying?"

Ashleigh sighed and looked at Serenity saying "He broke my heart Serenity... when he promised he wouldn't... how can i ever trust another guy with my heart ever again?"

Serenity sighed as well and looked at Ashleigh's face "Not all guys will break your heart... There are some guys out there that won't break your heart... that guy that broke your heart was probably an a, you could have probably done better then him." she said as a matter of fact

Ashleigh looked down, she muttered "I just wish i could meet Mr Right sometime soon..." she fiddled with her gloves and hair, she then bit her lip, she heard their names be called for the final battle, she walked out with Serenity without another word.

Serenity sighed while walking with Ashleigh thinking "_I wonder who my soul mate is... i hope i find and meet him soon..."_

On the battle feild...

Serenity stood on the opposite side of Ashleigh, she said "Show them what your made of Midnight!" she threw the poke' ball into the air letting out the umbreon named midnight, midnight at there and started to lick it's paws and said "Breeee..."

Ashleigh pulled out a poke' ball, she kissed the button making it expand, she said "Grace the stage with your presence Blaziken!" she threw the poke' ball out and left out her blaziken, blaziken said "Blazi... blaziken? (Ashleigh... Time to battle already?)" she nodded

The Hostess said "Our final battle between Serenity Saffron and Ashleigh Kitasora will now begin, the winner of this battle will recieve the lilycove ribbon."

Serenity smirked and called out to Ashleigh saying "You can give up now you know." Midnight snickered mentally saying to Serenity "_She probably will give up."_

Ashleigh smirked saying "I'll never give up... prepare to loose Serenity! Blaziken use blaze kick!" blaziken did as he was told only to be hit with a psy beam as well

Serenity and Ashleigh lost 1/4th of their points so they are evenly matched, Serenity shouted "Midnight use Psy beam again!" Midnight used a psy beam only to be hit with a flame thrower as well

Ashleigh and serenity Lost 1/2 of their points, one more attack on both could finish it off, Ashleigh looked out at the audioance and saw Chris cheering for her, she smiled and shouted at the same time as Serenity "Midnight/ blaziken... Use Psybeam/ Flamethrower!!"

Blaziken was hit with the psy beam and fell to the ground, while the flame thrower hit midnight making it fall to the ground as well, both of them lost all their points.

The Hostess said "And the battle is over... the winner is... Ashleigh and Serenity! since it was a tie!"

Serenity and Ashleigh walked up and got their ribbons, they shook hands saying at the same time "Good battle!" they looked at the audiance and waved both laughing happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash: Oh man... it's 3:01am... you people are lucky i got this done early, if theres spelling mistakes it's because i'm tired, dang i never knew there was a 3am, this is very disturbing -groans and yawns-

T.D: Oh sweet!! the chapters ready

Chris: Ash.. what have you got planned for the epilogue?

Ash: It's a suprise... so gotta wait and see... -waves good night and walks into her room, goes to sleep-


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Ash: I do not own pokemon or any characters that are from the Series... I do not own Chris or Tenacious D, and i do not own Serenity, Midnight, and all her eeveelutions names they are SpunkeyLittleUmbreons characters, the only characters i own are Sion, Rhen, Hope, Lars, and Scarlet, oh and i do not own A.J he's TheCrazyFatGuy's character, but i do own the plot...

Rhen: Finally... it's come to an end, we wanna thank Chris for reviewing, A.J who loves ya... Spunkey little umbreon your looking fabulous... and thats all -eyes narrowed at T.D-

T.D: ... -gulps- What did i do?

Chris: You killed her parents in the car accident.. and i don't blame her about being upset about it.

Ash: -holding Rhen back from killing T.D- Rhen! we need T.D for the story, after it you can

Rhen: ... -sighs and stops trying to kill him- I have a rotten headache

Ash: At least your arms and legs and whole body ain't sore from moving, i swear my arms were gonna drop off while moving the fridge and oven, and heavy boxes... oh well i stay up late so i can work on the story while my mum and sister are asleep, my dad stays up late and is always downstairs working or watching T.V so he dosen't bother me.. much

Chris: Lets start the chapter already...

Ash: It's an Epilogue... not a chapter

Chris: Same thing...

T.D: Actually.. an epilogue means what happened after the story, and the chapters are during the story so the story is 11 chapters and the epilogue would make it 12 if it were really a real chapter.

Ash: Whoa... you actually said something smart T.D

T.D: don't i always say smart things?

Ash, Chris, and Rhen: No!

Ash: on with the last part of the story...

Epilogue: The ties of love

8 years has passed since Rhen, T.D, Sion, and the others had met, only to forget about it, Rhen is now 21, T.D is now 24, and so on...

Rhen was sitting in the garden when her step brother Lars walked out, she looked at the reflecting waters saying "I love this... it's all so peaceful, what do you think?"

Lars walked over and sat down next to her, he was now 27, he was wearing faded blue jeans and a white T-shirt, he said "It is very peaceful baby sister... but peace like this will never last as long as we wish, thats why we must make do with the time we have now.. and dinner is ready, i hope your hungry, i made us a big dinner again."

Rhen looked at him and laughed softly, her hair was braided in the middle with the rest down, she said teasingly "You always make too much... i'm suprised you and me aren't the size of a house by the way you cook."

Lars looked at her and pouted, he muttered "It's not my fault... your one to talk, you make more then me..." they looked at each other and laughed, he helped her up and they walked in.

With T.D...

T.D ran as fast as he could to get away from some angry pokemon, he tripped over a rock he shouted "No! i can't die.. not now.. so much stuff i wanna do."

Just then a woman wearing a white dress appeared, she said "You will not die Tenacious D... you shall be saved, for you are the guardian of women.. even though your a pervert." with a snap of her fingers the pokemon calmed and walked away.

T.D looked up and saw the woman had long flowing light honey brown hair and pale emerald eyes, she was also wearing a white dress, but on her collar was a blue infinity symbol, he asked "Who are you?"

The woman smiled softly saying "My name is Alina silverstone... but i am not of this world, i am a spirit." her hair was swaying from side to side gentally as if a wind was only around her on this windless day.

T.D got to his feet and looked at Alina, he asked stupidly "So... does that mean your a ghost of some sort, or what?" his eyes were electric blue and his hair was electric yellow.

Alina sweat dropped and muttered to herself "This kid must have been dropped on his head when he was born more then once..." she then smiled saying out loudly "Not really... I am a spirit, i protect a great secret that can never be known, Go T.D, follow your heart, you will find your love." with that said she dissappeared into the winds, not a single trace could be found of Alina ever being there.

With A.J:

A.J sat beside his wife in bed watching her sleep, he then looked over to their baby girl which he named Amber, he muttered "I'm Thankful she didn't kill me while she was in labour..." he then heard Amber start crying, he then felt his wife stir, he quickly got up and picked Amber up and rocked her gentally whispering "Shh... it's ok my little Amber."

Scarlet woke up when her husband got out of bed, she saw him holding Amber, this made her smile softly, muttering to herself "He makes a very good father, and a very good husband." she watched him put their baby girl back down to sleep.

A.J sighed softly, he walked back over to the bed and got under the sheets, he then noticed his wife was awake "Scarlet.. whats wrong?" he looked at his wife worriedly.

Scarlet laughed softly at her husband, she poked his nose playfully saying softly "Nothings wrong dear, i just can't believe you are 10 years older then me, and that you act a little more childish then me."

A.J snaked his arms around her waist and pinned her down softly, he laughed and kissed her lips muttering "I love you too sweetheart... now, want to try for another child?" he wiggled his eyebrows

Scarlet pushed him off of her and held herself in a hug saying "Hell no! it felt like i was squeezing a watermelon out, but... maybe a few years in the future when Amber is in school."

A.J pulled himself back onto the bed after his wife pushed him off, he pulled her close to his chest, he then buried his face in the crook of her neck mumbling "I leave it up to you my love.."

With Rhen and lars:

Rhen ran off ahead laughing, she was wearing a soft pink dress that hugged her body nicely, her brothers Manectric running along side her happily, her long light honey brown hair was braided, her eyes were sparkling with life, she shouted "You can't catch us big brother!" Manectric agreed

Lars was wearing normal tight jeans and a white shirt, he ran after her, he laughed shouting back to both Rhen and manectric "I bet i can catch you!"

Rhen stopped and saw a young man with electric yellow hair walking up with a jolteon at his side, she looked down to manectric, she noticed he was growling, she tapped his head softly, saying "Manectric, be nice."

The young man stopped in front of Rhen, he smiled saying "Hi.. my names Tenacious D, but T.D for short, and this is my faithful companion Jolteon, whats your name?"

Rhen dusted off some invisivle wrinkles on her shirt, she blushed saying "My names Rhen.. and this is my step brother's manectric."

Lars stopped running a small distance from Rhen and Manectric, he then saw T.D and walked as fast as he could without running, he then stopped at his little step sisters side, he placed an arm around her shoulders saying "I'm her older step brother, Lars."

T.D blinked saying "De ja vu'... i think i've met you before Rhen." T.D tried to remember but he couldn't, he shrugged and yawned saying "Well i better get going.. i gotta set up camp, see ya Rhen." he went to walk past when he felt someone grip onto the back of his shirt.

Rhen grabbed T.D's shirt saying "Please don't leave... i've been searching so long to what happened to me, you can't leave!" she let his shirt go and hugged him from behind, she muttered while burying her face in his back "Not after i waited so long to tell you..."

T.D went wide eyed, he thought "_This girls crazy, i just..."_ a white light engulfed both Rhen and T.D, soon memories began to come back to him, he smiled and turned around after prying rhen off of him, he tilted her chin up and placed a soft, yet tender kiss on her lips.

Rhen remembered everything, about how her brother abused her, how she ran away, everything, but deep down inside she couldn't help but forgive him, after all he did find her floating in a river, and noticed she lost her memory, she kissed T.D back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled away muttering breathlessly "I love you T.D."

T.D wrapped his arms around Rhens waist he muttered softly after she ended the kiss "I love you too Rhen." he kissed her again passionately.

(Ash: ok thats it for the first part, onto Chris's and my part..

Chris: yeah.. i guess it'll be ok...

T.D: oh and Ash..

Ash: yes T.D?

T.D: this is for knocking me out with an armoured hot dog -Knocks ash out with a frying pan-

Chris: YOU KILLED HER!!

T.D: now lets get on with the story, and no i just knocked her out, killing someone and just knocking them out is two different things.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With chris:

Chris was up late in his study, he sighed and tilted back in his chair muttering "Why did i have to make Ash angry at me.. she's dropped right off the map, theres no trace of her anymore." he sighed in annoyance, he wrote countless letters to Ashleigh's home but never got a reply, he even went over but it looked like no one was there in years, he began to wonder.

Michelle walked in and sat a cup of hot chocolate with a marshmallow down next to chris saying "Chris... i suggest you stop looking for her, it's obvious that she dosen't want to be found by anyone, please try to get some rest sweetheart." she kissed his cheek, and smiled softly, yet sadly before walking out she said "Alice is starting to walk around the house... i thought you would like to know."

Chris looked at a picture of his 5 year old girl, he thought she was the most cutest thing in the world, he picked up the mug of steaming hot chocolate and drank some of it, he muttered softly to his marshtomp "It's been 8 years.. time sure flys by, dosen't it my friend?" he saw marshtop nod.

Just then his 5 year old daughter walked in rubbing her eyes, she mumbled "Daddy... why are you always in here?" she walked up and sat next to marshtomp, her blue eyes and light brown hair hair were a bit messy.

Chris looked down at his daughter saying "I'm trying to find one of my old friends... but it seems they don't want to be found, now come on Alice, i'll tuck you back into bed, and we don't tell mommy about you walking around when you should be asleep, ok?"

Alice nodded and cuddled into marshtomp mumbling before falling asleep "Mm.. ok daddy.. i love you.."

Chris smiled and picked Alice and marshtomp up, he walked out of his study and into Alice's room, he layed her and marshtomp down before covering them with a blanket, he kissed his daughter's head before walking out and back into his study, he looked at the pictures of himself and Ashleigh smiling happily, he turned the light off saying softly "I will never forget you Ash..." he shut the door and walked down to his and michelle's bedroom, he laid down next to her and kissed her lips, before falling asleep he muttered to Michelle "Good night, my love."

Michelle looked at chris and smiled softly whispering "Good night chris... I love you too." she cuddled into his sleeping form before falling asleep herself.

With Ashleigh:

Ashleigh sighed in sorness and collapsed under a tree, she muttered "Man.. my whole body hurts.. and i'm so tired of running." she looked up and saw a young man in his early 30's, he had light brown hair and green eyes, she muttered "Who are you?"

The man stopped and kneeled down to ashleigh saying "My names Ben.. Ben Uzumaki, i am nick named NeoStorm." he brushed a piece of red hair out of Ashleigh's eyes, a smile plastered on his face.

Ashleigh looked at him and got up with what little energy she had left, she said "My names Ashleigh Kitasora..." she started to feel sick, she muttered "NeoStorm..." her sight got blurry, she fell into his arms, asleep.

Ben picked her up bridal style, his smile didn't fade, he said "It is nice to meet you too..." he called out a Swellow and got on, he told swellow to take him and Ashleigh in his arms back home.

Ashleigh woke up several hours later in a bed, she sat up quickly and looked around the room, she saw ben walk in with some soup, a knot tightened in her chest, when she saw he truely was her childhood friend.

Ben smiled and walked over saying cheerfully "Ashy.. so good to see you after all these years, i made you some soup but since i put a few extra things in it to help you recover faster it's gonna taste funny, and not haha funny either." he laughed and sat it down next to her.

Ashleigh, looked down to her clothes and almost died when she saw it wasn't her normal ones but a mans shirt which fit her like a dress, she looked up and said in in a serious voice "You didn't?" when she saw ben smirk, she screamed in shock "You did!?! You Pervert!"

Ben scratched his chin saying "Well you don't have anything i haven't seen before except a scar on your thigh... mind explaining what happened?"

Ashleigh shook her head and drank some of the soup saying "Not really.. this soup dosen't have any taste by the way." she thought "_I'll leave when he's asleep.."_

That night ben settled down in his bed and fell asleep straight away, Ashleigh left a note and ran off into the knight with her blakiken, she said while running with blaziken "We shall go as far as our legs will take us.." she laughed and ran beside her faithful companion Blaziken.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Gary and Serenity:

Gary shouted out to Serenity "Serenity, Honey! is this ok?" he was hanging a picture up of himself and serenity with their first born child in front of a sakura tree with all their pokemon.

Serenity was feeding their baby girl, she looked up saying "That's perfect honey bear!" she looked down to their baby girl she named after her sister Sabrina.

Gary walked over and pecked serenity on the lips with his own saying "Well, when do you think your family will visit? cause i don't think i have the dog kennal set up yet.."

Serenity glared at him, she hit him over the head saying "You better be joking or you won't have fun for a year, got that!" she burped baby Sabrina

Gary laughed and held his head crying while laughing, he fell onto the floor laughing saying inbetween laughs "Seren.. you know i was kidding..." he tried to stop laughing but it back fired on him making him laugh even more.

Serenity pouted saying "It's not that funny.. So stop laughing already!" she laid little sabrina down in her cot and hit gary with her fist again, she was wearing a short black skirt and a black tank top, and a white lab coat over the top.

Gary got up and said "I'm sorry sweetheart, i didn't mean to upset you..." he walked over and wrapped his arms around serenity's small body, he was wearing his normal purpley blue shirt with his dark navy blue pants, the green yin & yang necklace was around his neck.

Serenity smiled and looked up at their little family, she said after looking from the painting to the grand festival coordinators cup she won against Ashleigh in "This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.. I love you Gary.."

Gary held her tightly but softly before turning her around, he whispered "I love you too Serenity... with all my heart." he kissed her lips softly yet passionately, he held her in his arms forever more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ash: ...

Chris: Damn it T.D i should kill you

T.D: heh if you kill me you also bite the dust.

Chris: i can cheat death, you can't

Ash: ... and that was the final chapter to this story, but there is a 'Dreams of the Heart 2' in the making, i'm thinking of calling it 'Dreams of the heart 2: The hero rises' and since i'm moving AGAIN i won't be able to update until my mum gets internet on.. but i could use dads when i go to see him, well enjoy the 2nd dreams of the heart.


End file.
